


You've Got This Spell On Me

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Florida, Friendship, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Louis works in Honeydukes, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orlando - Freeform, Rimming, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, Universal Studios, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: My prompt location was: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, Orlando.Louis has been living in Florida for 3 years now, and loves his job working at Universal Orlando Resort, particularly in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. He's on a countdown to finally head home to Doncaster, but the arrival of a curly-haired boy from Holmes Chapel throws Louis' last few weeks in the Sunshine State into complete disarray...





	1. You've Got This Spell On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title and chapter titles are all taken from the One Direction song 'Magic', quite fitting I felt given the setting! 
> 
> I've actually been lucky enough to visit Florida and Universal Studios, and the other locations mentioned in this fic myself, so any mistakes are my own, based on my wonderful memories. And yes, I know Wet and Wild has now closed, but it was open when I was there, and I wanted to write based on experience, hence it's appearance in this fic! 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta Jenny (@stylinson28_fics) on Twitter for all her help - go check out her stuff!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.

“That’s 26 dollars and seventy-two cents please,” Louis said in a bored tone, waiting patiently as the tourist in front of him at the till rifled through her purse, trying to work out which notes and coins she needed. She shook a few coins into her hand and held it out to Louis, who grabbed the right ones, along with the two bills the woman had already handed over. He quickly grabbed the change which he handed over, and shoved her items into a plastic bag, giving it to her with a smile. “Enjoy the rest of your visit.”

“Thank you,” she said shyly, heading for the exit. Louis sighed and ran his hands through his hair, sure he was messing it up but he didn't care much at that point. He pulled at the collar of his shirt that was feeling all too tight in the warmth of the day, despite the fact the shop he was working in was fully air-conditioned, and was probably cooler than anywhere else at that point bar the freezer. He adjusted his tie slightly and stepped out from behind the counter, refolding a pile of Gryffindor t-shirts that had been haphazardly shoved on a table by an over-eager customer.

He had the folding down to an art now, and within a few minutes, everything was stacked neatly. The bell of the shop rang out again and Louis glanced over his shoulder, smiling at the family that had walked in. He approached them, and started his usual spiel that he’d been trained in 6 weeks ago when he’d started his summer job over here in the Universal Orlando Resort.

“Good morning, welcome to _Madam Malkin’s_ , do you need any help with anything today?” The adults in front of him looked pleased to hear a British accent, and eagerly commandeered Louis for the next half an hour, letting him find t-shirts and gifts for their children, and asking him advice about the best rides and shops to go in while they were visiting the Park. Louis was pleased to finally be able to divulge some useful information, and waved them off with a big grin, wishing them an excellent holiday.

Sometimes, Louis had to pinch himself and remember the fact he really was here, living out a dream even if it was just for the summer. He’d been in Orlando, Florida for 3 years now, and still had another 6 weeks to look forward to before he had to fly back home to Doncaster. Louis had been attending Florida State University, on a scholarship that he felt he worked his butt off to get, and so he’d made the most out of every opportunity he’d been given while he was there. He couldn’t quite believe his time in America was coming to an end, but he knew he’d enjoyed every second of it, not wasting a moment of living out his dream.

He’d been working at the resort for the best part of two years now, earning enough money to pay for his rent and food so he wasn’t too much of a financial drain on his wonderful mum, and if he was honest, he loved it. Visitors to the park, tourists of course, loved the fact that Louis was British, and he too loved hearing familiar accents spoken back at him. He loved living in America, but he did get pangs of homesickness and the constant presence of other British people helped to ease it somewhat.

He’d started off in one of the main gift shops, working on the tills, folding clothes and putting out new merchandise. It had been okay, but Louis had been keen to branch out and had worked up the courage to ask his boss if he could work in different areas, which luckily enough, they’d accepted. He’d enjoyed the time he’d spent in _The Simpson’s_ area of the park, walking around with the characters to help with the meet and greets, and photo opportunities, taking photos for the excited children who ran up to Homer and Bart, the Floridian sun burning down on him. He’d also worked in the Minions shop for a while which was fun, since people couldn’t resist trying on the silly products they offered, making themselves look fully daft in the process.

Since the start of the year though, Louis had been working in _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , and as a huge _Harry Potter_ fan, he was loving every second of it. He’d read all the books when they’d come out, and watched all the movies, and loved sharing his knowledge and insider info with the tourists who wandered around decked out in _Harry Potter_ t-shirts, maps in their hands as they queued for the rides. Louis had drifted around between the shops and working as a ride operator, but he preferred being on the floor, talking to tourists and giving them advice.

At the moment, he worked in _Madam Malkin’s_ , a shop that sold all sort of merchandise, and he too was decked out in his work gear, which consisted of a Hogwarts uniform: dark trousers, a white shirt, Hogwarts tie and jumper, despite the ridiculously hot Florida summer temperatures. Being in an air-conditioned shop made it easier for him, and he was grateful most of the time for that.

Louis finished his shift that day, and stopped when he heard his name being called out across the employee lounge by his boss, a cheerful American woman called Sal, someone Louis had taken an instant liking to when he moved over to work in the _Harry Potter_ section.

“Lou, I’m transferring you over to Hogsmeade next week, I need someone reliable that I can trust in Honeydukes for the next few weeks, that okay with you?” Louis grinned and nodded. He loved using his employee perks and hopping on the Hogwarts Express over to the other section of the park where the other part of the Wizarding World, _Hogsmeade_ , resided. It was constantly set up to look like a snowy English village despite the blazing sunshine, and Louis loved it. He’d wanted the opportunity to go over there and work for a while, and being assigned to _Honeydukes_ was what he’d wanted for a while.

“Yes! Sounds fab Sal, thank you. Won’t let you down, love!” he called, sticking his thumbs up before he hooked them in his tie, pulling it off and shoving it in his rucksack at his feet. He quickly hung the rest of his uniform into his tall locker and slipped on his Florida Gator’s basketball jersey with his denim shorts, shoving his feet into his battered but comfortable Vans. He slung his rucksack over his shoulder and stepped out, finally feeling a bit like a tourist again as he wandered around among the tourists, the only giveaway his park pass that was clipped to the waistband of his shorts which would allow him entry to wherever he wanted.

He smiled at a few young children, Universal Resort’s sunhats perched on their heads, as he walked past them, and made a mental note to Facetime his youngest siblings that night when he got back to his small flat. He felt like he’d missed a lot of their young lives having lived away since they were just 6 months old, but Louis always made sure to call and Facetime as much as he could, and they loved their big brother Lou-Lou dearly. He waited in the car park for the bus that would take him out of the park and in the direction of his little home from home, googling the wares sold in Honeydukes along the way. He’d spent a few of his own dollars in there from time to time, but wasn’t as much of an expert as he should be considering he’d be working there and representing the place from next week.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

“The Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans are over there, near the big chocolate frogs display. Yep, that’s them!” Louis called to a customer, and laughed as they stuck their thumb up at him by way of thanks. He continued putting out more bags of boxes of all sorts of weird and wonderful treats: Fudge Flies, Peppermint Toads, colourful lollipops and more, watching as delighted children and nostalgic adults alike walked around the store, picking up items and admiring the colourful packaging.

The day had passed fairly quickly, but Louis still felt dead on his feet. He still had two hours left until the park shut, but it was calming down already, the majority of customers already making their way back to the main park. Louis took advantage of the relative peace and quiet to wipe down the counter, ignoring the tinkle of the shop bell as someone came in.

“Oh shit!” There was a loud crash, and Louis watched in horror as a particularly tricky display of Chocolate Frogs (complete with collectible wizard cards, of course), came tumbling to the floor of the shop, a curly haired man looking down in complete shock. He didn't move but eventually his eyes flitted over to Louis. Louis tried to ignore the spark he felt as he locked eyes with the handsome stranger, and stepped over, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder.

“Good job it’s nearly closing time, hey?” Louis joked, trying to put the man at ease. He crouched down and started making a neat pile on the floor so no other customers would trip over them. He felt the dip of the other man next to him, and their hands brushed as they both reached for the same triangular shaped box, Louis quickly withdrawing his hand and grabbing another one instead, stacking it on top of the others as best he could. Soon enough, they were all out of the way and Louis sighed, realising he’d have to fix the display before he went home.

“I’m really sorry,” the man’s deep voice rumbled, and Louis looked up from where he was still knelt on the floor. The man’s feet were turned inwards, a sign of embarrassment and awkwardness Louis guessed, and he was fiddling with a ring on the middle finger of his left hand. He was biting his lip too, and Louis stood, smiling gently at him. “Do you want me to help you put the display back together, or…”

“Hey, no, don’t be daft. That’s literally what I’m paid to do. You, on the other hand, can just forget all about this little accident and go have fun and explore the park.” He went to walk away, but stopped when he felt warm fingers encircle his delicate wrist. He looked back over his shoulder at the man, and turned again, letting his arm drop against his side.

“I mean it, I’m so clumsy, I feel so embarrassed and bad that I did this, you’re probably meant to clock off soon.” The tall and rather handsome stranger began picking up a few boxes from the floor and laid them on the bare white table in front of them, trying to arrange them in the pattern they’d been in before he’d destroyed the display. Louis sighed and picked up a few boxes himself.

“Look, help me make a start, but when the park closes, you’ll have to leave, okay?” The man smiled and nodded, suddenly holding out his hand to Louis, who took it gently.

“I’m Harry, by the way, Harry Styles. You’re from the UK, right?” He grabbed more boxes and kept adding to the circular pile, Louis joining in too and before he knew it, they had the first ring completed.

“Louis Tomlinson, born and bred in Doncaster. Over here at Florida State actually, just finished my three years so working this last summer before I have to drag myself home and find a proper job.” He winced as he caught the edge of his name tag on the corner of the table, and pulled away carefully, not wanting to snag his Hogwarts jumper as he knew he’d have to pay his bosses dollars he couldn’t afford if he ruined it. He grabbed a few more boxes, adding them to the pile.

“My sister goes there too. She’s in her second year, studying dance. She’s amazing actually, but I miss her so much. I worked my butt off at home to afford a return ticket to come out here for a couple of weeks. I’ve only been here 2 weeks and I love it already, even though I blew my last few spare dollars on the entry fee here for the day!” Louis chuckled, nodding as he knew exactly how much these parks cost to get into, and felt a bit grateful his job meant he got in for free every day.

“Oh cool. I’m studying Motion Picture Arts, the writing side of it. I’d love to be a screenwriter or something, but I dunno, it’s hard to get into. Perhaps working for Honeydukes is the closest I’ll ever get to the movie world!”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t dare to dream, Louis. It’s good to have goals, to know what you wanna do. I’m just drifting still, really. I don’t know what I want to do with my life, except go from crappy job to crappy job, making ends meet while I live with my mum. Shit, I’m 21 and I live with my mum, how rubbish is that?” They both laughed as they continued stacking up the purple boxes, Harry stopping for a second and admiring one.

“These things look kind of cool, don’t they?” He turned it over in his hand, running his fingers over the gold foil decorating the top, peering in through the little clear window at the chocolate frog nestled inside. “I remember seeing these when I watched the movie… that scene in the first one where it jumped onto the window and then Harry got the Dumbledore card… so cool.”

“You’re a Harry Potter fan, then?” Louis asked, keen to start a discussion with him about that if the answer was positive. Harry’s grin and nod told him it was, and they chatted easily for the next half an hour as they stacked up the boxes until the floor was bare. The display didn't look as good as it did before, but still, it was better than the mess Harry had created just a while ago. Louis smiled as he straightened the last box then changed his mind, picking it up and headed back to the counter. He tapped a few buttons, and slotted the purple box into a carrier bag. He stepped out again towards Harry and held out the bag with a smile.

“Your very own chocolate frog to remember me by,” he said, winking at Harry as the man took it. “Enjoy it, and don’t let it jump out of the window before you eat it!” Harry laughed, getting the inside joke and smiled softly.

“Thanks Louis. And I’m sorry again for making such a mess in your shop. It’s been great chatting to you though, I’ve been a bit lonely and stir-crazy being stuck with just my sister and her dance girlfriends. There’s only so much dance a guy can talk about, Louis.” He rolled his eyes, and Louis folded his arms, standing against the door frame, knowing it was time for Harry to go, despite the fact something inside him was screaming not to let the pretty boy run away too soon. “Well, thanks for the gift, I really appreciate it. Have a good night.” Harry grinned, dimple popping in his cheek and he walked out of the door, and out of Louis’ life. Louis peered out of the shop, and before he could stop himself, he was shouting Harry’s name.

“Harry!” The man turned around, frowning, wondering what it was he’d forgotten as he stumbled back to the shop and Louis. “Look, I’m not working tomorrow. This might be a bit forward of me, but just tell me if you’re not interested. I get a certain amount of comp tickets a year and I never use them.” Harry nodded, wondering where this was going. “You wanna come back here tomorrow? I mean, it won’t cost you anything, I can take you around, show the ins and outs of the place from an employee’s point of view?”

“Wow, seriously?” Harry stuttered, suddenly feeling a little shy at Louis’ extension of friendship. “I mean, I’d love to, thanks! Would love to get to know you a bit more too, be nice to hang out with a guy for a change.”

“Yeah, it’ll be cool. About 10 tomorrow then? Meet me outside the main entrance and I’ll bring you in. Give me your number in case I get called in to work or something, yeah?” Harry handed over his iPhone, and Louis added his number, setting his screen name as _Honeydukes Lou :)_ before handing it back to Harry. Harry called Louis’ phone quickly meaning they had each other’s numbers. A tannoy rang out, informing visitors the park was closing shortly and they had to make their way to the exit, and Louis wished Harry didn't have to go.

“See you tomorrow, Louis,” Harry said, lifting his hand as a goodbye, and started walking away. Louis admired the curve of his waist in his tight plaid shirt as he headed off towards the station and the Hogwarts Express, the way his cargo shorts hugged his long legs, and the curls draping around his shoulders. He shivered and went back into the shop, cleaning the surfaces again and restacking a few shelves before he packed up the till, taking it all through to the employee area and signing it over to the people who were responsible for counting up the cash at the end of the day.

He headed for the changing room and slipped off his uniform, deciding to take it home for a wash tonight since he wasn’t working tomorrow, and changed back into his Rolling Stones t-shirt and Adidas shorts, waving to his colleagues as he left with a spring in his step for the first time in a long time. He was just swiping his way out of the park when his phone buzzed, and he pulled it from his pocket.

**From: Harry**

_Hi Louis, it’s Harry. From the shop. The clumsy one. Just wanted to say it was good to meet you today, and I’m looking forward to tomorrow. Thanks for asking me. -H x_

**To: Harry**

_Hi Harry, I enjoyed meeting you too. No worries for tomorrow, I’m excited to show you around! Have a good evening, see you tomorrow. Lou._

The texts between them continued throughout Louis' journey, getting more friendly as time went on, and Louis was at the bus stop near his flat before he knew it. He swung into the shop near his place, picking up a few snacks and drinks before he returned home, smiling happily as Harry sent him a couple more texts before saying he had to go and watch his sister’s rehearsal with a crying emoji that made Louis laugh.

He slammed the door behind him and flopped down onto his sofa, popping the lid off one of the glass bottles of beer he’d just bought, feet up on the coffee table in front of him. He sent a quick email to Sal asking her to leave out two comp tickets for tomorrow, and she replied saying she would do, wishing Louis a fun day. Louis couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he sat back and watched more rubbish American TV, settling on The Simpsons and texting Harry a little more, anticipation buzzing in his veins for the next day already. It had been too long since he’d been interested in another man, and he could only hope Harry was having the same feelings towards him.


	2. Baby You Got Me Moving Too Fast

“Harry, over here!” Louis called, standing up on his tiptoes and waving to the familiar face scurrying through the crowds towards him. Louis swallowed heavily when Harry’s outfit was revealed to him. He had a patchwork shirt of sorts on, his dark curls arranged artfully around his face, and sinful black skinny jeans clung to his legs, a black leather belt around his hips completing the look. Louis felt a bit of a scruff in a navy blue AC/DC t-shirt and his trusty denim cutoffs, but still, Harry stepped close as he greeted him with a gorgeous smile.

It was then that Louis noticed the white tie knotted around Harry’s neck, laying against his bare chest, where the shirt was unbuttoned almost to his navel. Louis dragged his eyes away, hoping he hadn’t been caught stealing a look, but Harry’s flushed cheeks told him he wasn’t as subtle as he had hoped he was. 

“Hey Lou, like your t-shirt,” Harry said, voice still raspy, almost as if he’d just woken up. That wasn’t something Louis needed to picture, so he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind, pulling his sunglasses up onto his head so he could properly look at Harry. He looked lovely, and Louis was pleased he was the one who got to spend a day with him. He nudged Harry with his elbow and pointed in the direction of Guest Services, where he and Harry were to collect their tickets from. Louis produced his employee I.D. at the desk, and handed one ticket to Harry, strolling to the barriers with him.

“So, any ideas what you want to do first, or am I in control today?” Louis said, blushing as he realised what he’d said. 

“Well, I was quite late here yesterday, so I kind of only got to do a few things. I saw the Harry Potter stuff, and I did the Hulk rollercoaster, but that was about it. Anything else you recommend?”

Louis looked at him, a little shocked. “You - what? You paid like $70 to get in and only did like 5 things?! How daft are you?!”, Louis said, Harry giggling at his shock and despair. He just shrugged, and Louis grabbed a map from a stand to the side of the pavement. He unfolded it and grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging them both over to a vacant bench and sitting down, sunglasses back on his eyes given the sun was beating down, making the map a little hard to see.

“So. Let’s start here at the Minion’s ride, I mean, that’s just a whole lot of fun, my little brother and sister love that one, made me go on it three times in a row which did take away the fun factor, I must admit. Anyway, after that, we’ll head for the Transformers ride too, because that’s quite cool. Then we can head over to Springfield and do the whole Simpson’s thing, have lunch at Krusty Burger - oh! And you have to have a Flamin’ Moe, Haz, they’re-”

“Haz?” Harry crinkled his brow at the nickname, and Louis worried he was being a little too familiar. 

“Um, sorry. Nicknames, it’s, uh, a thing I do. Always have done. Sorry, can just call you Harry if you-”

“No. I like it. Can I call you Lou, then?” Louis grinned and nodded, flipping the map so he could look at the other park, working out which rides to take Harry on this time.

“Back to business. We’ll go through Diagon Alley again to get to  _ Islands of Adventure _ , then we could do The Forbidden Journey ride, it’s so cool, won’t bother with Flight of the Hippogriff, bit tame if you ask me-”

“I like tame,” Harry mumbled, shuffling closer to Louis so he could see the map a little better, their thighs pressed together now. “Sorry, go on.”

“Okay, then we can go to the SuperHeroes island bit, do the Spiderman ride, and if we have time, the Jurassic Park stuff too. God, I’m knackered just thinking about how much walking we’re gonna do. You up for it?”

“Always up for it,” Harry said with a smirk, and stood up, holding out his hands for Louis to take, which he did, stumbling to his feet, tucking the map into the back pocket of his shorts. He smiled up at Harry and the pair headed off together, side by side. It took Louis all he had to not reach down and grab Harry’s hand, to not lace their fingers together, swing their arms between them. Instead, he held onto the straps of his rucksack and led the way, skipping the already lengthy queue of families thanks to their  _ Universal Unlimited _ passes Louis had got them, and before Harry knew what was happening, he was sitting in a chair next to Louis, 3D glasses on his face, watching the most bizarre thing in front of his eyes.

He laughed, grabbed Louis’ hand when he jumped, and as they piled out of the ride, he couldn’t stop chatting and even insisted on queueing to have his photo taken between two Minions. Louis greeted his colleague with a manly hug, and used Harry’s phone to snap a picture of him between the two yellow creatures, elbows propped up on their heads, big grin splitting his face in two. Louis felt ridiculously endeared towards the stranger he’d known less than 24 hours, and couldn’t quite believe how friendly with Harry he already felt. 

Harry tried on a few funny bits of merchandise, settling on buying a Minion keyring for his sister, shoving it into his bag before heading off back out into the sunshine with Louis by his side. They wove around the park, the sun beating down on them and making them sweat, Harry particularly struggling in his skinny jeans.

“I can’t fathom why you thought skinny jeans in Florida summer was a good idea…”, Louis said, looking up at Harry, who looked a little angelic in the sunshine. Harry stopped for a second, grabbing a scarf from his bag and then looping it around his head, holding his sweaty curls back from his head. Louis watched his biceps bulge as he tied the length of fabric at the nape of his neck, watching a droplet of sweat trail its way down his neck, and resisted the urge to step forward and lick it off with the tip of his tongue.

“I don’t know either,” Harry shrugged. “Bit late for that though, unless you want me to walk around in my boxers, I’m stuck like this.”

“Um, I have a spare set of clothes in my locker at the other park, when we get there, I can get them and you can see if they fit, only if you want?” Louis offered and Harry nodded in thanks. They made their way past the entrance to  _ Kings Cross Station _ , the way into the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and headed for a bridge over the body of water separating them from The Simpsons part of the park. It was bright colourful and brash, everything Harry seemingly loved. He watched as Harry flitted around, taking photos of himself in front of the famous sets, even joining a line up against one fence, turning around and gasping at Louis over his shoulder for a hilarious photo that had Louis cracking up.

They queued together to go on The Simpsons ride, and ended up squashed into a seat next to each other, and as the pod hurtled around (not really moving since it was in a small room in front of a screen), Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, not letting go until they stepped out on shaky legs, feeling a little perturbed by the ride. Louis hauled them over to Krusty Burger, and insisted that Harry took a seat while he treated them both to lunch.

“This is amazing, thank you Lou,” Harry said, grinning at Louis before he took a big bite of his Krusty burger and fries. They sat in silence, watching the episode on the screen to the side of them, and when he was done, Harry cleared up their table, grabbing the map from Louis’ back pocket before they sat together and pored over it again. 

“Can we go back in the Wizarding World bit? Please? It’s just, I love it here, the park is cool but I’m like a big Harry Potter fan, and I’d love the chance to go around with you, hear all the insider info?”

“Course we can, love,” Louis said, getting to his feet and heading out into the humidity, feeling even hotter now that they’d been sat in an air conditioned building for the best part of an hour. Harry surprised him by slinging an arm around Louis’ shoulders as they walked, chatting easily as he pointed them in the right direction. Harry suddenly stilled as they neared, and pointed with a shocked expression on his face.

“The Knight bus! How the fuck did I not see this before? Lou, you  _ have  _ to take my photo with it, this is so cool… and Sirius’ place?! Oh my god, this is just the coolest…” Harry ran over and Louis smiled fondly behind him, unable to believe how close he was feeling to this man, someone he hadn’t known just a day ago. Yet, he’d had more fun with Harry today than he’d had in a long time, and Louis already hated that the day was running away from them.

He grabbed a colleague to snap a photo of himself and Harry with the Knight Bus and Stan Shunpike (aka Louis’ colleague James), Harry grinning wildly and looking like a right tourist. He thumbed his way through the photos as they headed back into King’s Cross station, navigating the weaving walkways, letting Louis take his photo as he walked through the wall and onto Platform 9 and Three Quarters. Despite the fact he’d worked there for a few years, Louis never failed to get the shivers every time he stepped through the entrance and into Diagon Alley.

It was so realistic you almost felt like you were there. The old fashioned shop fronts, familiar names such as Madam Malkin’s Robes, Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, Flourish and Blotts and more were boasted from hanging signs. The dominating feature, however, was Gringotts, stood proud and tall at the end of the alley, the dragon perched on top which actually breathed fire every few minutes. Tourists gathered around, cameras aimed in the right direction, waiting for the roar, and soon enough, Louis and Harry were joining them, Harry eagerly awaiting his first glimpse of the dragon’s fire.

“Shit! That was so cool, Lou!” Harry laughed as the dragon finally burst into life, and he showed Louis the photos he’d taken. “You are so lucky working here, I mean, this is great. You get to live this every single day, you’re part of the magic!” 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Louis said with a shrug. “Now, did you ride the Gringotts’ ride before?” Harry shook his head, and stood on his tiptoes, looking over the crowds to see there wasn’t much of a queue. “Oh bloody hell, what exactly did you do when you were here? Let’s go, come on!” He grabbed Harry’s hand, and tried not to react as Harry wiggled their hands around until their fingers were laced together, not dropping them until they were following the crowds in front of them and being seated at the front of the ride.

They had 3D glasses on again, something Louis hated with a passion but he put up with it for Harry’s sake, endeared by how excited he was over the whole thing. He listened as the ride spoke, jumped in the right places, and although he enjoyed himself, he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from Harry’s joyful expression, his eyes wide with wonder behind the glasses, long fingers gripping onto the safety rail that sat atop their thighs. Louis shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of Harry’s thighs out of his mind, and sat back again, being whirled around at speed, trying to immerse in the fun like Harry was.

They tumbled out together, and Louis took him to one of the small Wizard bank shops, where you could exchange some dollars for Wizarding money: galleons, knuts and sickles. Harry was mesmerised, and when he went to leave, moaning it was really too expensive to exchange considering he’d be keeping it and not spending, Louis asked him to wait outside, pretending he needed a word with his colleague. Instead, he used his employee discount perks to get Harry some of the money, and slid it into his rucksack, determined to give it to him later.

He came out of the shop to see Harry fanning himself with his map, leant against a pillar opposite the shop. His sunglasses were perched high on his head, his head was tilted back against the concrete and his lips were slightly parted as he panted in the close heat. Louis looked over for a moment, eyes raking from Harry’s feet, all the way up to his damp curls, flattened mostly against his head. Louis thought he was certainly one of the most attractive men he’d ever met, and while Harry hadn’t given much of an indication he was gay, or at least bi, Louis was hoping that the fact he’d been so touchy-feely with him was a good sign.

He steeled himself, stepping back over and poking Harry in the tummy, a little surprised when his finger met hard muscle beneath the silky fabric of Harry’s shirt. “Ready to head to Hogsmeade? Can get you that change of clothes while we’re there if you like, you look like you’re suffering.”

“Yeah please Lou, that’d be good. They headed once more for the train station, and Louis was relieved that this time around, they had a little compartment on the train all to themselves, sitting opposite each other on the soft benches. The ride passed quickly, and the doors slid open, welcoming them to Hogsmeade. Instead of following the line of tourists, Louis and Harry slipped behind one of the  _ Staff Only  _ doors, and Louis directed Harry to the locker rooms, dragging him inside. He greeted a few colleagues as they walked around to find Louis’ locker.

“Hey Benji,” Louis called, returning someone’s wave. “All good today?”

“Yeah, busy but it’s good, makes the day go quicker when we’re busy. Didn't think you were working for the next few days, Tommo?”

“Nah, I’m not,” Louis said, shaking his head as he span the dial on his locker, putting in the combination until it clicked open. “Here as a tourist today, taking my good friend Harry around, showing him the best bits of the park.” He turned around to see Harry raise a hand in greeting at the man sat on a wooden bench, munching on an apple. “Right, I know I’ve got something… ah ha!”

He pulled out a baggy pair of sports shorts, sure that they’d fit Harry, and frowned, realising they wouldn’t exactly go with his shirt. He rifled around a bit more until he found an old Ramones t-shirt and wafted it about a bit, cringing when he realised unfortunately the creases wouldn’t just magically disappear. He handed both items to Harry, expecting him to stroll over to the changing area but to his surprise, Harry just pulled off his own shirt and jeans, shoving them into the bottom of his own bag.

Louis stood agog, staring at Harry’s body. He had no idea Harry was so inked. He’d of course seen the ones littering his arms but there was more on his torso. He had leaves of some sort at his hips, just above the waistband of his rather tight boxers, birds at his collarbones and a giant butterfly over his stomach. Louis swallowed and forced himself to look away as Harry dressed himself quickly. Louis’ face quickly drained though at Harry’s next words.

“See something you like, Lou?” Louis just turned around and busied himself with tidying up his locker, folding and refolding his spare uniform, only turning around when he could be certain Harry was 100% decent and covered up. They headed out of the locker rooms together and back into Hogsmeade. He took Harry’s phone so he could take a few pictures of him with the lovely backdrop, and he couldn’t help the way his stomach fluttered at the sight of Harry in his clothes. There was something very proprietorial about it that he liked, it almost felt as if he were claiming Harry in some way.

Harry then had his photo with the Hogwarts Express engine sat over to one side, and then they wondered around the village together. Harry treated them both to a butterbeer, and they sat down together on a wall, sipping at the foamy liquid, gazing up at the cloudless sky, taking in the atmosphere. Louis liked this, being a part of the excitement and fun of it all, rather than a nameless cog in the machine that was the Universal Resort’s theme park. He’d been before, of course, but experiencing it with Harry made it all the more special. 

Harry talked away as they sat, telling Louis all about his life back home in the U.K., how he lived with his mum and step dad in Holmes Chapel, had just finished college and really didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He listened carefully as Louis talked about his sisters and brother, eagerly looking at the photos Louis showed him of his big family. As Louis looked up, he watched as Harry extended a hand towards him, his thumb sweeping across his top lip gently.

“Got yourself a foam moustache, sorry,” Harry mumbled, licking his thumb before he stared resolutely into his glass, a little embarrassed at his boldness. Louis took a deep breath and decided to be brave, sneaking a hand across to take Harry’s gently. It wasn’t like the other times they’d held hands today. Before, it had been for convenience, to keep together amongst the crowds, to get somewhere faster. But now? It was because they wanted to, and God, did Louis want to. Harry smiled shyly, and flicked his eyes over, laughing softly as their gazes met.

They drained the rest of their drinks, and Louis hopped down from the wall, chucking their cups into a nearby bin before dragging Harry towards the famous replica of Hogwarts. He manoevered them around the area until they were on a bridge, the castle behind them and he angled his phone so he could get both of them and the castle into the shot, squinting slightly at the sun was directly in front of them.

“Hey man, want me to get a photo of you and your boyfriend?” A tall American came ambling over, and before Louis could correct him, Harry nodded and handed over his phone to the smiling man in front of them.

“Yes please, we’d really appreciate that, thanks.” Harry grinned and wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him close until Louis slid his own arm around Harry’s waist, gripping lightly at the fabric of his t-shirt, both smiling widely at the camera.

“There you guys go, you’re a super cute couple,” the man said, handing Harry over his phone, waiting for him to check the pictures were okay before he moved off.

“Thanks man, really kind of you,” Harry said, shaking his hand quickly before the man disappeared, and he let Louis quickly flick through the photos, smiling to himself when he realised that actually, yes, they did make a good looking couple.

“So. Boyfriend?” Louis asked as they headed off through the land of Dr Seuss, towards the Marvel zone. The queue for the Forbidden Forest ride was crazy so they’d decided to do it later on, before they left for the day. Louis hated thinking of the fact he had to say goodbye to Harry later, not sure if he’d ever see him again after their day of fun. He was determined to remedy that though.

“Um, well, it was easier than the awkwardness of correcting him,” Harry bumbled, sliding his phone back into his rear pocket. “Sorry if it made you uncomfortable…”

“It didn't,” Louis said boldly, and snatched Harry’s hand up again, holding it as they walked around together, laughing as the Hulk rollercoaster zoomed over their heads, the screams of the people strapped inside sounding out above everything else. They didn't drop their hold as they navigated through Marvel Island, laughing when a Captain America came up to the pair, and Harry even managed to get a photo of himself holding the shield, Captain America posing it up behind him. Louis had almost cried tears of laughter when he viewed the photos he’d taken, but Harry had gotten his revenge when later on, The Lorax came strutting around, and Harry encouraged him to wrap Louis in a tight hug for a photo. Louis had not been amused, especially since he knew exactly who was inside that particular costume.

As they headed back to Hogsmeade for the final Harry Potter ride, Louis was feeling a little bit of melancholy. He’d only been with Harry for about 8 hours now, but he really wasn’t wanting their time together to end. Thankfully, when they arrived at the ride, the queue was much shorter and when Louis produced their Express Passes, they were sent down a special aisle, and got on next. Harry screamed his way around, gripping Louis’ delicate hand in a death grip but Louis somehow liked how Harry was leaning on already, relying on him, knowing Louis was there for him.

They ambled out together, feeling a little wobbly on their legs after being thrown around for a bit, and both were quiet as they boarded the Hogwarts Express back to the main park, both tired and quiet after a long but very enjoyable day.

“I want to see you again,” Harry suddenly blurted out, sat opposite Louis in their own compartment again. “I’ve had such a good time Lou, I’m really sad at the thought of never seeing you again after this.” Louis couldn’t wipe the smile off his face at Harry’s words, and nodded happily at him.

“I’m glad you were brave enough to say it, cos I’ve been thinking it for the past few hours,” Louis confessed, chuckling to himself. “I’m not at work tomorrow, wanna hang out together again? If you haven’t got plans, that is.”

“Sure, got any ideas?” Louis wracked his brains, thinking about something the pair of them could do, something his employee perks would afford them that he usually wouldn’t bother doing on his own.

“Can you swim?” Harry nodded with a puzzled expression. “Good. Wet and Wild tomorrow then?”

“Bit early for that, isn’t it Lou?” Louis glared at Harry with a scandalised look before the pair burst into fits of laughter, stumbling out of the train together, knocking each other’s shoulder, hip checking each other as they headed for the exit. 

“Seriously, though. This has been the most fun I’ve had since I got here. You’re a lot of fun, Louis. Thank you for everything.” Louis suddenly remembered the wizard money he’d bought Harry earlier in the day and swung his backpack round, rummaging around until he pulled out the small plastic bag, handing it over to Harry with a shy smile. “What’s this… not another present, Lou, you’ve done enough - wow! Oh my God, you didn't!”

Louis chuckled at Harry’s delighted reaction to the small gift, and was a little stunned when Harry picked him up from the floor in a hug, twirling him round, not caring the eyes of many tourists were on the pair. “Put me down!” he shrieked out, batting at Harry’s shoulders with his hands, laughter bubbling up from his stomach.

“I mean, wow. Thank you, Lou. I will treasure them, and this day. I already can’t wait for tomorrow. Hope you haven’t had enough of me just yet?”

“Think it’d take more than a few hours to get my fill of you, Harry Styles,” he said with a smile, nudging Harry’s leg with the toe of his shoe. “And don’t wear your best pulling outfit tomorrow, trunks and a t-shirt is the dress code of the day.” Harry cackled, clapping a hand over his mouth as the sound burst out of him, ringing out loudly for everyone to hear. 

“Oops,” he said, cheeks stained a little red with embarrassment now. “Listen, I’d better go or Gems will be thinking you’ve kidnapped me, but I can’t wait for tomorrow. Text me later about where to meet up okay? Bye Lou.” He leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek, waving as he hurried off in the direction of the bus lane and Louis just waved back, a little dazed from the brief flash of intimate contact they’d just shared. He lifted his hand up to his cheek, brushing his fingertips across the stubble that Harry had just grazed with his lips, wishing he could bottle up this feeling forever.

Only one day, and Harry Styles had already made more of an impact on Louis than anyone else had made in 3 years in Florida. What the heck was he going to do?


	3. Kiss You Once, Now I Can’t Leave

Louis swallowed heavily as he stood watching Harry walk down the pavement towards him, his rucksack swinging from his shoulder, sunglasses perched on his face shielding his eyes from the mid-morning sun. That wasn’t what was catching Louis’ attention, however. Harry was strutting down the road towards him in the tightest Florida Gators t-shirt Louis thought he had ever seen and was wearing the smallest yellow swimming trunks known to man. Louis turned around towards the wall and quickly adjusted himself in his trunks, not needing anyone, let alone Harry, to see him sporting a boner in public.

“Louis! Hi!” Harry said as he bounded over, Louis studiously averting his eyes from where Harry’s bulge was bouncing around gently in the shorts. His long legs were tanned from the Floridian sun already, a light dusting of hair over them, and he had garish yellow trainers on his feet as well. He grabbed Louis in a quick hug, and then pulled away almost shyly, toes turned inwards again. Louis couldn’t help but feel fond towards his new friend at that little gesture, giving away his nervousness. “I’m so excited about this, I know the swimming pools at home will have nothing on this place. Ready?”

“Born ready babe,” Louis said, pausing for a second at the pet name he’d accidentally let slip. Instead, they walked towards the entrance, Louis handing over the cut price tickets he’d already collected, and paid for a locker for them to share as well, since neither of them was going to be sitting around and guarding their bags. They headed for the banks of lockers, picking one and grabbing out their towels before they shoved their bags back into the tall metal box. “Um, would you mind…” Louis started, holding out the bottle of suntan lotion to Harry who took it with an easy smile, watching as Louis pulled off his t-shirt, shoving that on top of his rucksack.

“Only if you do me after,” Harry said, cheeks starting to flame as he realised what he’d said. “Oh christ, I meant if you put some on my back too, sorry Lou, shit-” Louis was cackling by now, Harry’s slip breaking the tension somewhat. Harry squirted some of the liquid out onto his hands and rubbed it over Louis’ back and then his shoulders, pulling Louis around when he was done. He suddenly smeared his fingers across Louis’ cheek and the bridge of his nose, making him recoil. “Don’t want that gorgeous face to burn.”

He yanked his own t-shirt off then, and Louis once more admired the tattoos he’d caught a glimpse of yesterday in the locker rooms at work. He applied the cream to Harry, desperately trying not to let his body react to the touch of Harry’s skin against his hands, imagining touching Harry in an entirely different scenario. Harry creamed up his own chest, and finally, the pair of them were on the way. Louis had the locker key fastened around his ankle out of the way, and they dumped their towels and sunglasses on a free table.

Harry spread the map out on the table in front of them, and they worked out exactly which slides they wanted to go on, but first decided they would make the most of the wave pool in front of them, and hurried over together. They waded in, the water warm and only up to their ankles. They manoevured around the parents with children, bright yellow or orange armbands on their little arms, and headed for the deeper areas. Harry was clearly trying to avoid getting his hair wet just yet, and Louis wasn’t having any of that. He crept up quietly behind Harry as he surveyed the park from where he stood, and jumped, pressing both hands down hard on Harry’s shoulders, forcing him under the water.

Harry sprang back up, spitting water out and gasping for air, a shocked expression on his face. Louis was laughing hard, water up to his own chest now, as opposed to just above Harry’s waist, showing off the pair’s height difference much to Louis’ displeasure.

“Louis! What the fuck was that!” Harry screeched out, pulling his hair back and squeezing it out before he scraped it back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. “I’m bloody soaked now, stupid git!” He started charging after Louis, strong thighs cutting through the water with ease, Louis struggling to get away. Before he knew it, long arms were wrapping around his bare torso, and he was being scooped up bridal style by Harry and marched into the deeper water.

“No, Haz, please don’t-” Harry let go of him with no finesse at all and Louis landed in a heap, body flailing as he sunk down. He kicked hard, righting him and burst through the surface of the water, pushing his hair back from his face. He opened his eyes, and turned himself around, grinning at Harry, wanting to show him there was no hard feelings. Harry’s expression, though, was a bit harder to decipher. He had a little frown on his face, creases clear between his eyebrows and he was biting his lip. “Styles. Oi, earth to Harry…”

“Sorry, um, you’re a bit distracting,” Harry mumbled, ducking under the water until just his chin was poking out. Suddenly, a siren sounded out, indicating that the waves were starting, and Harry looked excitedly at Louis, keen to see what the fuss was about. Soon enough, the pair were being jostled about by the power of the water, Louis being forced under and away from Harry more and more the deeper they got, until Harry took matters into his own hands. Between waves, he hurried over to Louis and grabbed his hand, holding on tight so they were carried about together, smiling and laughing as they enjoyed themselves.

The waves eventually ended, and they waded out together, both trying to ignore the fact that they were eyeing up each others bodies, dripping wet and glistening in the sunshine. Harry held up a hand to his eyes to shield them from the sun, and pointed at a tall staircase, a queue of people stood along it waiting for their turn.

“That one?” He asked, and Louis nodded. They walked over, side by side, chatting easily as they had done yesterday. Somehow, Louis couldn’t quite believe that things were so easy between them. It felt like they’d known each other months, years even, and were happy to spend such a long amount of time in each other’s company. It was cooler on the staircases up to the slide, being shielded from the warmth of the sun’s rays, and Louis shivered slightly, rubbing his own upper arms as they ascended. “You going first Lou, or want me to?”

“I don’t mind,” Louis shrugged, watching as the family in front of them discussed who would be going first, parents instructing the children to wait for them at the bottom before they walked away from the ride. “You go, love, that way you can see me come down and laugh as I probably crash and burn.” He grinned, and Harry laughed, standing on the X in front of the slide opening,  waiting for his turn. “Good luck!”

“Oh shit, I’m nervous, bye Lou!” Harry sat down, arms crossed over his chest, and all Louis heard was a scream as Harry descended. He stood waiting his turn now, and as soon as the bored looking staff member nodded, he slid down, screaming and laughing his way down, water spray coating his face as he zoomed down at inhumane speeds, swirling and whirling around the inside of the plastic tube. He flew out the end of the tube into the long run off, and the first sight was Harry’s beaming smile, offering out a hand to help Louis to his feet.

“Oh my god that was amazing, Lou, we have to do that one again! I mean, I felt like I was going to be sick, and I think I bumped my head but the rush! Wow!” They walked off together again, heading for the next ride. Louis was quite happy to let Harry take the ride since he’d been here plenty of times before, and was happy to go on pretty much everything.

They spent the next hour or so riding the next few thrill seeking slides, full of twists and turns, and Louis needed a break. He told Harry so, and luckily, his companion was happy to go along with that. They headed back to the table, and Louis grabbed a menu, keen to eat since he hadn’t had much since breakfast.

“My treat,” Harry said as he took the menu from Louis, who quickly went to protest. “Don’t argue Louis, you got us in here, and yesterday, I want to treat you to lunch, please?” Louis sighed and reluctantly nodded.

“I’ll just get a hot dog and a coke please, love,” Louis said, smiling up at Harry who was now on his feet. To Louis’ surprise, he bent down and picked up Louis’ leg, Louis now looking thoroughly confused. He felt Harry’s fingers hook around his ankle, and realised what Harry was up to. He unhooked the bracelet holding the key in place and gently let Louis’ foot fall back to the floor.

“Back in a minute,” Harry said, and Louis watched him walk away, the sway of his little hips in the shorts, his long legs, muscular back… Louis ran his fingers through his damp but rapidly drying hair and groaned slightly to himself. He had thought Harry was handsome yesterday, but hoped he’d be able to keep his crush under control. Today though, his resolve was breaking already and it didn't bode well. Harry was going to go home and some point, and so was Louis. This could never be anything. Could it?

They ate the lunch that Harry bought them under the parasol, not wanting to get hotter than they had to, Louis confessing he burned even with sun cream on, and Harry promised to go and grab the bottle and reapply some cream for him before they headed off again for the afternoon of water-filled fun. Louis cleared away as Harry fetched the cream, and they applied another layer to each others backs and shoulders.

This time, though, Louis knew which ride he wanted to go on. It was slightly quieter now since it was the lunch hour, and the queue was fairly short, only 4 couples in front of them. As they neared the top, Louis realised his mistake.

“Um, shit, I forgot about the boat…” he mumbled, and Harry peered over his shoulder.

“What’s the problem?”

“Well, we have to sit in the boat together, and, errrrr, one of us will have to be in the front, and one at the back. I think because you’re bigger you’ll have to be behind me- shit, um at the back of the boat and me at the front…” Louis tailed off, knowing his cheeks were probably red with embarrassment.

“Well I’m easy, Lou, don’t mind if I’m in front or behind.” Harry winked then and stood on the waiting area, Louis shell shocked by Harry’s blatant flirting and innuendo. He shuffled over and watched as the employee hauled one of the boats over to the start of the ride, and Harry climbed in, stretching out his long legs in front of him, open so Louis could sit between them. Louis’ eyes flitted over to Harry, and their eyes met for a second, Harry silently encouraging Louis. He took a breath and stepped into the boat, settling down between Harry’s splayed legs, trying to ignore how their legs touched, Harry’s bracketing his own. They were both holding onto the handles along the side of the boat, and the green light came on, the rollers propelling the boat forwards until they were off, carried down by gravity and the flowing water behind them.

“Oh fuck!” Harry screamed, legs coming tightly around Louis as they swung from side to side, splashed by the water as they hurtled down at breakneck speed, and at one particularly swooping corner, Louis was thrown backwards into Harry’s body, his back colliding with the wet torso behind him. They carried on down, shouting and laughing as they were tossed around like rag dolls, careering at last into the long run off, another employee guiding the boat to a safe stop, Louis now sat right in Harry’s lap, his butt far too close to Harry’s groin. He scrabbled to get up, and stuck out a hand for Harry to take, heaving him to his feet.

“That was awesome,” Louis said, laughing as they walked away, through the gate and back into the main body of the park. “Sorry I ended up against you, couldn’t help it.”

“Ah don’t worry, not exactly a hardship is it?” Harry teased, and Louis felt sure now Harry was definitely flirting with him, and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. In all honesty, it had been a while since he’d gone out looking for someone to have some fun with, finding casual sex ever so slightly less fun the older he got. The temptation to find someone to settle down with was niggling in his bones, and while he knew Harry wasn’t that person since this was just a holiday… whatever it was, he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to sleep with Harry and let him walk away afterwards.

Instead, they spent another two hours riding slides, zooming down in boats, and even mats they had to lie down on their stomachs with, whirling headfirst down a crazy racetrack like structure. Louis was feeling tired though, and he knew their day was coming to an end.

“Lou?” Harry called as they mooched back to the table, both aching from the physical exertion of the day. “Um, do you wanna get some dinner after this? I just, I don’t think I’m ready for the day to end just yet, I’m having so much fun with you.”

“I’d like that Haz, a lot.” Together they walked to the lockers and grabbed their things, heading for the changing cubicles to get dressed. Harry, for some reason, picked the one next to Louis, and they stood in silence as they stripped out of their wet clothes. Louis’ ears perked up when they heard the wet slap of Harry’s trunks hitting the floor, mind filled with images of Harry’s naked body behind the cubicle divider. He quickly stripped himself and dried off, pulling his boxers and clothes over his damp body, resigning himself to the fact his hair would stay looking a mess as he didn't have any product to tame it with.

Harry’s door opened first, and Louis collected himself before he slid the lock of his door across, joining Harry in front of the bay of sinks and mirrors, fiddling with his locks with his fingers, pushing it to one side. One strand of hair wouldn’t comply, and Harry giggled at him in the mirror.

“Here, let me-” Louis turned to Harry and let him trail his fingertips through his hair, twisting and turning until the rogue strand was in place. Harry let his hand trail down Louis’ face oh so gently, soft pruney fingertips running with care down his cheekbones. Louis’ breath hitched as Harry just stared at him for a few seconds, the tension palpable between the two. “Dinner then Lou.” Louis nodded and pulled his rucksack up onto his back and they both headed out down the street together, Louis knowing a nice little place a short walk away. There were lots of families along the pavements, heading back to their hotels, or to different restaurants given the time of day, and soon Louis and Harry were forced close together to let a large group pass them. Louis felt brave after Harry’s consistent flirting today and as their hands brushed again, he slid his forwards, letting his fingers lace with Harry’s between them.

Neither man looked at the other as they held hands, walking down the street, and for some reason it felt like the most natural thing in the world. They came to a crossing, and waited patiently for the red light to turn green, and it was then they chanced a look at each other for the first time. They smiled softly, and Louis squeezed Harry’s hand gently.

“This okay?” he asked quietly, flicking his eyes down to their joined hands. He looked up into Harry’s shining green eyes nervously.

“More than okay,” Harry replied, and started walking across the street, tugging Louis along with him. They arrived at the restaurant and didn't drop their hold until they were sat at the table and had menus in their hands. They chose pizzas, agreeing to order different toppings, wanting to share their choices. The food was delicious, and Louis was stuffed by the end of the night. He sipped on the last of his water, and called for the bill, which they split between them.

Louis felt sad that the night was at an end, and slipped on his hoodie as they left the restaurant, hand in hand again as they headed for the bus stop, where Louis knew a bus was due soon. Louis chatted to Harry about his degree, how he was nervous to head home once the summer was over, wondering what it was he’d be doing when he returned there, what opportunities might await him. Harry was nothing but encouraging, and the kind words filled Louis with a real warmth. As they finally arrived at the bus stop, Harry took a seat on the little bench and pulled Louis between his legs, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“This isn’t the last I’ll see of you, is it?” Harry said in a low voice, full of emotion. Louis emphatically shook his head, certainly not wanting that to be the case. “Good, because I think I’d miss you. I know you’re working tomorrow, but can we meet afterwards? Perhaps at the bar near my sister’s place?”

“I’d love that, I really would,” Louis said, all attempts at holding back going out of the window now. His heart fell as he saw the bus down the road, and knew their day was at end. “Text me the address and time and stuff. I’ve loved today Haz, I really have.” He stood back and let Harry stand up, walking him to the bus.

“Me too, Lou. Have a good night. I’ll text you!” Louis went to walk onto the bus but a hand around his wrist stopped him, turning him around quickly. Harry leant forwards and pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ lips then stepped back, grinning widely at him. “G’night Lou,” he said softly, pushing Louis gently towards the bus. Louis bit his lip as he stepped on, swiping his card and taking a seat at the window, staring fondly at Harry until the bus pulled away, the pair waving at each other, Louis filled with a longing he hadn’t felt in all too long.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

**From Harry:**

_Night Lou. Just wanted to say thanks for today, I had so much fun with you. I hope kissing you wasn’t too much. Xx_

**From Louis:**

_Had an amazing day too. Definitely not too much. Hope it’s not too much to say I miss you. X_

**From Harry:**

_The feeling’s mutual. Xx_


	4. I Don't Care If People Find Out

Louis glanced at the clock, sighing when he saw it was still half an hour to go before his break. He smiled up at the customer who put a basket full of Honeydukes goodies on the desk in front of him, and he set about carefully scanning and packaging the items up, taking the customer’s money with a smile and the customary manners expected of him. 

When finally break time arrived, he hurried back and out of the staff entrance to the shop, grabbing his phone from the lockers as he did so. He fumbled with it for a few seconds, getting cross with himself until he stopped and took a deep breath.  _ Chill out  _ he thought to himself. He calmly inputted his pin code and was pleased to see his WhatsApp sat with a bright red ‘5’ notification. He eagerly opened the app and sat down, bottle of water already dripping with condensation next to him. 

**From Harry:**

_ Hope work is fun! Wish I could be there again, had such a good time.  _

**From Harry:**

_ I’m boredddddd. Gemma is at Uni and I’m stuck sat around her apartment.  _

**From Harry:**

_ I’m probably annoying and I know you aren’t even reading these yet Cos it isn’t your break. Sorry Looooooou x _

**From Harry:**

_ Wanna meet up again tonight? Or is that too much? It is, isn’t it? _

**From Harry:**

_ I have no shame. Please meet me tonight. I don’t wanna waste a second while I’m here and it’s you I want to see. Xxxx _

Louis grinned to himself at Harry’s eagerness to see him, and replied quickly, knowing Harry would probably have seen the two blue ticks appear under his message, telling him Louis had indeed opened and read them all. 

**From Louis:**

_ Made me smile to see all your messages. Hot and stuffy in this stupid Hogwarts jumper. They could’ve created a summer uniform just for here, right?! And yes, wanna see you tonight. Yes please. Xx _

They exchanged a few more messages until Louis had downed his bottle of water and was ready to return to work. On the way back, he spotted Sal lounging back on a bench in the sun, her eyes closed. He’d had an idea and wondered if he could even begin to get the ball rolling on it - it all depended on Sal and her generosity. 

“Hey Sal, got a question for ya,” he began, a nervous wobble apparent in his voice. At that, Sal sat up, pushing her sunglasses high on her head and giving Louis her full attention. He took a deep breath and continued. “I know sometimes you let people in here at night, to see the place lit up. How would I go about persuading you to let me do that one of these nights, say, next week?” He grinned cheekily, knowing Sal could never resist him when he was like this with her. 

“Is it to woo that lovely boy you brought here the other day?” She asked, and smiled fondly when Louis nodded, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I’m sure we could come to some sort of arrangement, Lou. Let me know when you want to come and I’ll sort you out. Anything for young love, right?” Louis spluttered out a quick reply before darting off and heading back into Honeydukes, straight into a conversation with a group of teenage girls about the best Hogwarts house, Louis fighting valiantly for Slytherin until death. 

The rest of his shift passed by quickly. There was a sudden influx of customers two hours before the end of his shift, and it didn’t relent until the announcement of the parks imminent closure. As much as Louis hated being run off his feet, as he had been that afternoon, 

**From Louis:**

_ Can we take a rain check on tonight? I’m shattered and wouldn’t be much fun. Sorry love :( _

**From Harry:**

_ If you want but may I be bold for a second… you could just come and chill out here with me? G is out tonight, uni thing, and I don’t like being alone. X _

**From Louis:**

_ Sounds like a plan. Text me the address and I’ll be there in a bit. I’ll grab some pizzas on the way. Xx _

Louis changed his clothes back into the shorts and basketball jersey he’d arrived at work in, and pulled up the bus timetable on his phone as he headed that way, working out exactly where he’d need to change stops to get to Harry’s place. His tummy flipped at the thought of being alone with Harry, in his place. Sure, they’d been alone for two days so far but in public, where nothing remotely untoward could ever happen. Now though, there was a small possibility that something might, and deep down, he hoped it would. 

He hadn’t felt like this about another man for a long time, probably since he’d been living back at home in Doncaster, actually. Of course, he’d had one night stands since he’d been in Florida, even attempted a relationship in his second year but he’d got fed up of being tied down, not feeling like he could go out as and when he wanted. Yet oddly, he was almost craving for that feeling with Harry, of being tied to another person, having them set expectations for you. He glanced at his watch, pleased to see he had a bit of time to dive into the nearest 7/11 before the bus came, and crossed the road carefully.

He pushed open the door of the shop and shivered as a gust of chilly air-conditioned air hit his warm skin. He headed straight for the freezers, grabbing a couple of pizzas and putting them in the basket cradled in his elbow. He wandered around for a bit, grabbing a few bags of Lays, a bottle of Coke and a big Hershey’s bar too before making a beeline for the till. As he walked down the aisle, he spotted a few things he suddenly realised he might need. He didn't want to seem too presumptuous, but at the same time, if things were to happen, he wanted to be prepared.

He decided he’d rather be prepared, and grabbed a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, throwing them into his basket with a sigh. He set the basket down onto the till and paid for the goods, taking the plastic bag from the assistant with a smile. He strolled back over to the bus stop, and while he sat waiting, he took the condoms and lube out of the shopping bag and stuffed them into his rucksack, not wanting Harry to think he was getting any ideas before they’d even got anywhere close to that. 

He caught the eye of a woman standing watching him, and just raised his eyebrows at her, not really caring what she thought of him. Surely it was a good thing to practise safe sex, right? He wasn’t ashamed about buying condoms, and he hated the look she was giving him, judgmental somehow. He chose to ignore her, and pulled his back up, swinging it onto his back again and snapping a selfie, sending it off to Harry with a message that he was on his way, that he’d see him once the bus arrived down the road from Gemma’s place.

The ride took forty minutes, which was longer than Louis had been anticipating. The traffic wasn’t great, and it seemed everyone wanted to use the Floridian public transport system today, the bell ringing to stop the bus at almost every single piece of pavement they passed, or at least it felt like it, anyway. Louis looked up and hit the button himself as he realised they were finally approaching his stop, and he walked down the vehicle, standing by the door, waiting for the doors to swing open. He stepped down onto the pavement, plastic bag in his hand, and slid his sunglasses down, working out which way to go when-

“Lou!” Harry came jogging over and picked Louis up, spinning him around with a chuckle. He set him down carefully but kept his grip on Louis’ upper arms, smiling widely at him. “I thought you weren’t coming, or maybe you were lost so I wandered down here, and here you are!”

“Here I am,” Louis replied with a grin. “Pizza’s are gonna be defrosted soon though, so we better get back and get them in the oven. Is it far to Gemma’s?”

“Nah, about seven or eight minutes walk,” Harry said, reaching forward and taking the plastic bag from Louis’ hand, Louis’ free hand in the other. “This okay?”

“Course it is,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s hand for a second as they strolled off down the street hand in hand. Louis told Harry tales of his day, the customers he’d seen, the lost little girl he’d helped when she’d got separated from her parents, holding her up on his hip to keep her calm until her frantic father came dashing in, thanking Louis profusely for looking after his little girl. It had felt second nature to Louis, being big brother to 5 little sisters and a brother, but it meant a lot the man appreciated what he’d done.

“My hero,” Harry mumbled, tugging on Louis’ hand until he looked over, and they stopped for a second, just gazing at each other. Louis decided to brave it and stood himself up on his tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s waiting lips. They both smiled when he pulled away, starting the walk again, and soon arrived at Gemma’s front door. Harry reluctantly dropped Louis’ hand to fish his keys out of his pocket, and finally shoved it in the lock, pushing the door open and Louis ahead of him through it.

Louis’ eyes raked eagerly around the place. It was a small flat, a cosy looking sitting room that led into a small kitchen, then a small corridor with three doors coming off, which Louis could only assume were the bedrooms and bathroom. He followed Harry into the kitchen, watching as he turned the oven on, grabbing the pizza boxes from the bag and ripping them open, setting the pizzas on two round trays he grabbed from a nearby cupboard.

Louis busied himself by putting the bottle of coke in the fridge, having a quick nosy at the contents while he was there. He grabbed two bottles of beer and handed one over to Harry, who popped the top off with his hand, clinking it with Louis’ as he took a long sip. Harry took his hand again and led him back to the sitting room, pulling him down next to him on the sofa.

“You relax love, let me spoil you for a bit,” Harry said, handing the TV remote over to Louis. “Pizza will be ready in about 10 minutes, I’m just going to hop in the shower, feel a bit sweaty. You okay here?” Louis nodded and Harry bent down and kissed his forehead before he headed out of the room, the sound of the shower soon coming down the corridor. Just as the shower shut off, the oven beeped, indicating the pizzas were ready. Louis went to move, but the bathroom flew open and Harry hurried down the corridor with just a towel around his hips, rivulets of water dripping down his body. Louis knew he was staring but honestly, in that moment, he didn't care. Harry was gorgeous, and Louis’ resolve was quickly diminishing with every glimpse of Harry he got.

“Leave them there, I’ll just put on some clothes and I’ll be out to cut them up!” Harry called through to the sitting room and Louis sat back against the sofa, watching Harry pad back to his bedroom, emerging just a few minutes later with a Beatles t-shirt on, only his boxers covering his lower half. He banged around in the kitchen for a few minutes, plates hitting the counter, the fridge was opened and closed and eventually, Harry came back through carrying a tray laden with goodies before returning to grab a couple of bowls of crisps and with another two new bottles of beer in his hand.

“Cheers,” he said, holding up his own into the air before drinking back more. “How many bits do you want - are you pepperoni or cheese?” Louis shrugged so Harry chucked a couple of bits of each on the plate he handed to Louis, the rest of the nibbles on the table in front of them. This might have been only the first time they had done this together, but it felt natural, right somehow. Louis didn't care he looked a mess, Harry didn't seem bothered he was only in his boxers, bulge quite clearly on display to Louis whenever he walked around. Louis was desperately fighting the flickers of arousal low in his belly, but he knew the beers they were both throwing back were a hazard, lowering their inhibitions sip by sip.

Harry flicked the channels and when he stumbled across  _ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,  _ he laughed loudly and pointed. “Oh god, gotta watch this, alright with you?”

“Course, love these films. Last time I saw this one was probably with Daisy and Phoebs when I was at home. God, I feel like I haven’t seen them in forever.” Louis smiled sadly at Harry, and yanked his phone out of his pocket. “Look, they sent me a few Snapchats yesterday, aren’t they growing up into stunning girls?” Louis proudly flicked through the images and Harry nodded, smiling down. “I didn't reply, must do that.”

“Do it now,” Harry shrugged. “Let’s send em a picture of us and our pizza, make them jealous.” The grin on his face persuaded Louis that yes, that was totally a good idea, and he flipped his phone to camera mode, angling it so himself, Harry and the pizza was in the frame, both of them grinning, a little drunk haze lurking in the back of their gazes from the quickly downed alcohol. 

He hit send before he could think twice about it, and saved the image on his phone, messaging it to Harry so he had it too. They both looked happy, and Louis couldn’t help but think about what a good-looking couple they made together.

They sat in silence for the next hour and a half as they watched the film, both rapt by what was happening on the screen in front of them. Louis was constantly shovelling crisps into his mouth as he watched, knowing he’d probably regret the amount of grease he was consuming later on but at that point he didn't really care. The film made its way to the dramatic conclusion, and when Voldemort appeared, Harry squeaked, shuffling closer to Louis who just wrapped his arm around his shoulders. When the saddest scene in the film happened, and Harry quickly grabbed the portkey which took him back to the maze and Hogwarts, Louis felt Harry’s body shaking next to him, and rolled his eyes, thinking he was laughing.

He was shocked, however, when Harry lifted a hand to his face and swiped across his cheeks, and Louis turned around, seeing tears in Harry’s eyes.

“Oh my god, are you  _ crying _ ?” he asked, a little stunned. Harry nodded meekly, and wiped away more tears, feeling a little embarrassed now. “Oh love, you soppy bloody git. You’ve seen this before, right?”

“Yeah but Lou, his son is dead! This is like, one of the saddest scenes ever, bar when Dumbledore dies! Poor Cedric… Robert Pattinson is too pretty to have been killed like that.” Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that, and yanked on the sleeve of Harry’s t-shirt, sending his body flying into Louis’ again. Much to Louis’ delight, Harry snuggled in and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, sniffing as they watched the last little bit of the film.

The credits soon rolled but neither man moved, seemingly content with staying connected like that for a while longer. Harry sighed, and wriggled around on the sofa, sitting up and moving to the other end of the sofa, putting his legs across Louis’ lap. Without really thinking about it, Louis lifted a hand and rested it on Harry’s calves, stroking gently with his fingertips through the dark hairs on Harry’s legs, trailing up and down his shin bones.

“Lou,” Harry began, a slight wobble in his voice. “I don’t normally do this with guys I’ve only just met. But it feels different with you, I feel like I’ve known you, like forever? You’re easy to talk and I love being around you. Is that weird? God, stop rambling Harry, I knew I shouldn’t have opened my big mouth-”

Louis leaned forward and pressed his finger to Harry’s lips, shushing him carefully. He turned slightly, keeping Harry’s legs over his own, enjoying the weight of them, the way they grounded him and began to talk. “If it’s weird then I am too, because I feel the same. I’ve had so much fun with you over these past few days, probably the most fun I’ve had since I got to Florida 3 years ago, but I’m scared Haz, because I know this can’t last forever.”

“Why can’t it?” Harry said, furrowing his brow as he looked at Louis, not liking how Louis had said that.

“I’ve got to go home in a few weeks, and so have you. We’re from different places, different stages of our life. This is like a holiday fling, I guess, and already I’m dreading having to say goodbye.”

“Then let’s make the most of the time we have left,” Harry practically whispered, and sat up, sitting back on his knees, facing Louis on the sofa. He swallowed heavily, Louis watching the bob of his Adam’s apple as he did and slowly he moved forwards, cupping Louis’ face with his large hands. Louis’ heart was pounding in his chest now as he knew what was coming, and he was powerless to stop it, not that he wanted to.

He expected to feel explosions in his stomach, something exciting fizzing through his veins when their lips met for the first time, but instead, there was a sense of calm, that he was in the one place in the world he was supposed to be in. Harry felt, oddly, like coming home. The kiss was pretty perfect too, Harry’s lips were soft and pliable against his own, and he kissed like he knew what he was doing. It was chaste at first, just a touch of lips moving against each other, but Louis could feel his body responding to the touch. 

He hummed in pleasure, and that was the cue Harry needed to deepen the kiss, stroking his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip, making them part to make way for his tongue. Louis groaned as his tongue met Harry’s for the first time, and he surged forwards, setting himself into Harry’s lap, thighs on either side of Harry’s bare ones, forgetting for a moment that Harry was just in his boxers, feeling Harry’s hard length brush against his inner thigh as he settled down, his arms coming up automatically to wrap around Harry’s neck.

His fingers curled up in the back of Harry’s hair, wrapping around the curls nestled at the base of his neck, and Harry whimpered as Louis tugged them gently, grinding his hips down slightly, checking the movement was okay with Harry. It clearly was, because Harry’s hands gripped at Louis’ hips, guiding the motion, and soon enough were sliding around to cup his ass, the kiss rapidly becoming much dirtier and desperate as it went on.

“Bedroom, please,” Louis breathed, not out of it enough to forget the fact that Harry’s sister could come home at any time. Harry nodded, pulling Louis into another kiss as he stood up, his grip under Louis’ firm bum, holding him against him as he walked them slowly down the corridor, trying to keep kissing as he fumbled with the knob to his bedroom door, kicking it closed behind him as they walked through. He walked carefully over to the bed and laid Louis down gently, hands pushing up the hem of Louis’ t-shirt, touching his skin there properly for the first time. Louis’ breath hitched and he nodded, giving Harry the okay to pull it right off.

“You’re fucking stunning, you know that?” Harry said, watching as Louis squirmed a bit from the intense scrutiny of his body, hands coming down to cover the slight pudge of his tummy. Harry bent over and removed his hands, sitting astride Louis’ thighs, pinning his hands down to the bed. “Don’t. You’re perfect, don’t hide from me.” He bent over and pressed featherlight kisses to the area of his body Louis hated the most, but still, he allowed Harry to do, relishing the feel of his lips on his skin, somewhere other than his lips.

“Get yours off too, even the score,” he muttered, and watched as Harry sat himself up, pressing his butt into Louis’ rapidly hardening erection as his top went flying across the room, Harry now in just his underwear on top of his body, a sight Louis knew he would never want to forget, whether this ever happened again or not. Harry reached down and started fiddling with the waistband of Louis’ denim shorts, popping open the button and sliding the zipper down, the sound of the metal teeth parting the only sound in the room at that moment. He looked up at Louis as he hooked his fingers into the waistband and Louis nodded, watching as Harry raised himself slightly to pull Louis’ shorts down, Louis kicking them off as they reached his ankles, both men down to their boxers now.

Harry laid himself down on top of Louis on top of the covers, and they both gasped slightly as their bare torsos met for the first time, Harry’s cross necklace now lying on Louis’ chest as they kissed again, Louis’ hands roaming up and down Harry’s back. He enjoyed being pinned to the mattress like this, at Harry’s mercy so to speak, and he pressed his hips up, chasing some sort of friction on his erection, growing by the second thanks to the way Harry was kissing him. 

“Wanna touch you, can I touch you?” Harry asked as he pulled away, licking his lips, driving Louis wild with desire. He could only nod and Harry sat up, hooking his fingers gently into the waistband of Louis’ boxers and he pulled them gently down, Louis’ erection springing back against his stomach, curving slightly to the left. Harry stared down, a bit mesmerised, taking in the sight of Louis, the whole of Louis now bared to him.  “Wow, you’re just- fuck Louis you’re beautiful, every bit of you is beautiful.” He bent down and pressed kisses to Louis’ hips, his hair tickling Louis’ dick and groin, making him buck up slightly, sensitive to any kind of touch.

“You too, want you naked,” Louis said, grabbing for Harry’s boxers, yanking at them until Harry stood up on the floor, dropping them without a second of hesitation.  He put his hands on his hips and stood so Louis could see, wanting to somehow help to feel less self-conscious about his body. “On the bed, on your back, wanna suck you,” Louis muttered, and Harry hurried over, grabbing Louis’ face into a kiss before he laid down, entirely spread out for the other man. “Fuck, these tattoos are so hot, wanna mark each one up with my mouth…” He sucked deeply over one of the laurels either side of Harry’s hips, leaving a deep purple bruise, Harry writhing around under the pleasure and pain of it, gently pushing at the top of Louis’ head, guiding him to where he wanted him most.

“Please, need you Lou, please- oh fuck…” His head bounced back against the pillow as Louis took him down between his lips, just licking and sucking at the head, but it was an incredible sensation. Harry was already sensitive, and Louis was doing things with his tongue that felt heavenly, his body hurtling all too quickly to orgasm. “Lou - stop, hold on-”

Louis pulled off, a small string of saliva linking Louis to Harry’s dick for a second, and Harry thought it might be the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. He frowned, Harry’s cock still in his hand, looking up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes.

“You okay? Did I hurt you?” Harry hurried to shake his head, not worrying Louis to worry at all, or to stop for more than a few seconds.

“Fine, just - gonna come too quick if you carry on, give me a sec,” he choked out, trying to catch his breath. Instead of sucking him again, Louis started to kiss up his inner thighs, sucking a small love bite to each side, knowing Harry would feel them in the morning, a thought he quite liked. He dragged his fingers over Harry’s balls, watching how Harry almost flinched at the touch, and repeated the action until Harry pulled his hair lightly, guiding his head back.

Louis swallowed him down again eagerly, licking down the vein on the underside of Harry’s hard cock before taking the head between his lips around, running his tongue around the tip, drawing out heavenly sounding moans from Harry, who by now was playing with his nipples. He was pinching them and twisting them between his fingertips, and Louis was feeling a little left out. He batted Harry’s hand away and took one nub between his fingers, copying Harry’s actions. His other hand was still working at the base of Harry’s cock, stroking what his mouth simply couldn’t reach, and he could sense Harry was getting close, his thigh muscles tensing with the effort of holding back.

“You can come, whenever you want,” Louis uttered before bobbing his head again, sucking hard, making his cheekbones pop. He sucked and bobbed a few more times until Harry came, flooding his mouth with his release, Louis swallowing quickly, trying to catch it all. Harry was chanting Louis’ name over and over, and instead of laying back down for a rest as Louis had expected him to, he flipped them over and dived straight down, taking Louis’ cock hungrily between his lips, licking up the precome that had been steadily dripping from it while he’d sucked Harry off.

Harry was eager, taking Louis down until he could feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat, swallowing and trying to take him down further. Louis didn't know what to do with that feeling, so just laid back and let it happen, mesmerised at the sight of Harry between his legs, something he’d been thinking about too much for the past few days. Harry’s hands were running up and down Louis’ curvy thighs, feeling every inch of flesh and Louis honestly felt like he was on fire, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Taste so good,” Harry said as he popped off for air, pressing small kisses to where Louis’ thighs met his hips, down, down further until Louis squeaked and clamped his legs shut, not sure he was quite ready for that. “Shit, sorry,” Harry mumbled, letting his fingers trail where Louis wouldn’t allow anything else, and he rubbed a dry finger around Louis’ entrance, earning the most delicious sounding moan from Louis. “Soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, but fuck, suck me again, need to come please, baby-” Harry just nodded and went back down, sucking Louis for all he was worth, until Louis came with a loud shout, spilling into Harry’s mouth, watching as a small trail dribbled down past his bottom lip, down onto Louis’ thigh. He was trembling with the force of his orgasm, from finally having his dick somewhere other than in his hand, and the fact it was Harry that made him come made it ever better. “You are far too fucking good at that,” Louis said, pulling Harry back and kissing him, the taste of other now on their lips.

They laid there naked, kissing and touching bodies until they started to feel chilly, the air conditioning in the flat kicking in. Harry grabbed a blanket from the box at the end of his bed and draped it over their bodies, pulling Louis until they were cuddled up again, foreheads pressed together.

“Stay tonight?” he whispered into the darkness, hoping Louis would say yes, more than anything. Louis pecked his lips and nodded.

“Nowhere I’d rather be.” Before he’d arrived, Louis had told himself he wouldn’t allow himself to get too attached to Harry, that he certainly wouldn’t entertain the idea of staying the night or getting too close. It seemed he’d failed at both of those things, but then, weren’t promises always made to be broken?


	5. ‘Cause Everything You Do Is Magic

Louis stirred under the covers, scrunching his face up in confusion as he tried to work out exactly where he was, not recognising his surroundings as his own bedroom. He rolled over and collided with a warm body, startling slightly when he realised it was Harry. And they were naked. The touch must have woken Harry as his eyes sleepily flickered open, and he smiled softly at his, pushing his feet between Louis’ calves, an intimate gesture that belied the fact this was the first night they’d spent together. Louis sure as hell hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

“Morning,” Louis whispered, and smiled as Harry leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. “Nooo, morning breath, let me-”

“I don’t care,” Harry mumbled back, capturing Louis’ lips in another kiss. Louis decided to just let it happen and relaxed back into the kiss. Harry’s tongue slipped seamlessly between his lips, and it wasn’t long before their hands were roaming under the covers, bringing each other off with deep breaths, moans muffled by their kisses, bodies sticky with come and sweat by the time they were done. Louis let out an embarrassed giggle as they finally pulled away, Harry kicking the covers to the bottom of the bed again, neither too bothered by their nudity now.

A loud bang on the door made them both jump, and Harry rolled his eyes as his sister shouted through the door. 

“Oi! Stop shagging whoever it is you’ve got in there and get yours arses out here for breakfast!” They heard the clack of heels as she walked away, and Harry groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, already hating the idea of getting out of bed, wishing he could stay in there with Louis all day. He sat  up and grabbed his boxers from the floor, wandering around to get some clothes before he even started dressing himself, Louis unable to stop himself from ogling Harry’s bare body displayed so wonderfully for him.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and looked over. “See something you like?” he said with a wink, putting a hand on his hip, boxers hanging from the other. He chuckled as Louis just shrugged then pulled on his underwear, throwing Louis a clean pair from his drawer too. They both dressed, Louis in the outfit he’d come round in last night, and Harry in some Jack Wills joggers and a black t-shirt. It might not have been the sexiest outfit in the world but Louis thought he looked gorgeous. 

Much to his relief, Harry took his hand as they left his bedroom, walking quietly down the hallway. They walked into the kitchen and Harry grabbed Louis by the hips, lifting him and sitting him on the counter while he shoved some bread into the toaster,  coming to stand between his legs while they waited for the bread to brown. His arms went automatically around Louis’ waist and their lips met in a tender kiss, neither thinking of the fact Harry’s sister was around somewhere.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, haven’t you had enough of each other yet?” she muttered as she walked in, slamming her mug down on the draining board next to the sink. Harry stepped back from Louis with a cheeky grin and grabbed the toast that had just popped up, buttering it while Gemma made her way over to Louis. “Gemma, Harry’s big sister, and apparent cockblock. You the one my brother’s been rambling on about for the past few days?”

Louis chuckled and nodded. “Well, I hope so. Louis, nice to meet you. Sorry about, um, that…” He tailed off as Harry shouted over to him not to apologise, that he could kiss whoever he wanted in the kitchen. Louis hopped down from the counter as Harry headed over with his plate, and they sat at the little table at the side of the kitchen, Harry hooking his ankles around Louis’ underneath it, out of sight of Gemma’s beady eyes. They talked easily about their plans for the day, Gemma inviting Harry and Louis along to one of her final performances in a few days time, both men accepting, Harry thrilled that Louis actually wanted to go with him.

After breakfast, Louis thought it was probably time he headed off. He reluctantly grabbed the few things he had lying around and shoved them into his rucksack, knocking it off the sofa as he did so, not seeing the box of condoms that tumbled out. Harry leaned over to pick it up, looking at Louis with a smirk as he handed it back.

“Shame we didn't get a chance to put these to good use,” he mumbled as he closed the gap between them, tilting Louis’ head back into another deep kiss, not wanting him to leave. “Maybe some other time.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Louis whispered back, smiling into the kiss. “I’ve got work in a few hours so I’d better shift my arse, but text me later, we’ll meet up again soon, yeah?” Harry nodded and they kissed hungrily at the door before Louis dragged himself away, waving as he headed off down the street, a pang of loneliness already hitting. He’d been quite an isolated person since he’d been in Florida, preferring nights into himself rather than hitting the town with his classmates, but Harry had seemingly changed that in just 3 days. Louis was stood at the bus stop when his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he plucked it out, knowing exactly who it would be.

**From Harry:**

_ Thank you for last night, and this morning. I really didn't want you to leave. Can’t wait to see you again, soon I hope? H xxxx _

**From Louis:**

_ I had a great time, Harry. I will definitely be seeing you soon, sooner rather than later, that’s for sure. You were amazing, by the way. xxxxx _

**From Harry:**

_ Have fun at work. Miss you. X _

Louis grinned as he pocketed his phone again, stepping onto the bus which had just arrived, whizzing him away from Harry in body, but definitely not away in mind and spirit.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

“Lou, we’re gonna put you on ‘ _ Escape from Gringott’s’ _ today,” Sal said as Louis headed into the staff meeting before the afternoon shift began. Louis sighed and nodded. He much preferred working in the shops because of the interaction he got to have with the customers, but given that he wanted to pester Sal later about that favour for him and Harry, he nodded and sat down next to Gina, another of his colleagues, one he hadn’t seen for a while since they’d been on different shift rotations. 

The meeting was over relatively quickly, and Louis stood to one side, quickly doing up his tie before he headed out and over to the ride. He wandered down Diagon Alley, smiling at a few customers bustling around, stopping to take a few photos for people trying to get themselves in the frame, waving off their thanks with a grin. He used his keycard to gain entrance to the staff door, and walked through the dim corridors until he came to the area he’d be stuck in for the next 4 hours, until his break time. He chatted with Brandon, the guy he was relieving and soon enough, was left on his own, supervising the quietly queueing masses.

As he stood there watching families and couples wander past, his mind kept falling back to Harry, and how quickly things had progressed between them. Sure, they hadn’t had sex yet but Louis felt there was an inevitability to it, that they’d certainly get there before he had to leave Florida in a few weeks. He hoped so, anyway. The Cheshire boy had wormed his way quickly into Louis’ heart and mind, and although Louis had promised himself that he wouldn’t get involved seriously with anyone over here, he knew he’d happily break that promise for Harry.

Mercifully, the end of the shift came quickly for Louis, and he headed back with a few colleagues to the locker rooms. He waved them off as he came to a stop outside Sal’s office, knowing this was the time he had to be brave and ask her for what he wanted. He knocked, waiting for her to call and when she did, he slipped inside, sitting down on the chair opposite her desk.

“Everything alright Lou? Thanks for covering Gringott’s today, you’ll be back in Honeydukes tomorrow. Can’t believe you only have a few weeks left with us though, what am I gonna do without you?” She looked at him over the desk, knowing she was going to miss the cheeky northern boy more than she would ever let on.

“Find another Uni student to replace me?” he said cheekily, and they both laughed, knowing saying goodbye for real was going to be harder than either of them imagined. “It’s gone so quick, 3 years I mean. I’ve loved it here, but if I’m honest, I’m excited to get back to my family. I miss them so much.”

Sal nodded, understanding. Her family was from New Jersey, and she missed them terribly sine she resided in Florida now. “I get it, Lou. You have to do what’s best for you.” He nodded slightly. “So, you have something you wanna ask me?”

“Yep. Um, I was wondering if you’d let me in for a late night visit one night this week, or early next week? It’s just, I’ve met someone, and I’d really like to spend some time with him here before I have to go. He really loves it here, and it’s where we met so…” he tailed off with a shrug, not wanting to admit how seriously he felt about Harry to Sal just yet.

“Sure, Lou. Just give me 24 hours notice to add you to the list, and to give you the out of hours passes. Anything for my favourite employee. And if anyone asks, I never said that. Is he American, this boy of yours?”

Louis shook his head. “No, from the UK as well. I don’t see it going anywhere once I leave, but I can enjoy it while I’m here, right?” Louis felt a little sick as he said the words. They weren’t true, not at all, but he knew he was going to get hurt if he let himself fall for Harry anymore than he already had, and he hoped saying these words often enough might make him believe a bit more. Sal didn't look convinced but she nodded, quickly followed by a frown.

“Don’t write him off just yet Louis,” she said, with a knowing tone in her voice. “I haven’t seen you like this about anyone in the years I’ve known you. You never know, he might be the one you’ve been waiting for.” Louis couldn’t hold back a smile then, and nodded shyly, looking down at his lap. Sod it, he was going to be honest with her, he needed to share it with someone.

“Yeah, I have a feeling he might be, but we’ll see. I don’t want to scare him off just yet, but he’s, shit, he’s special, Sal. I like him, a lot. We, um, we kissed last night and it felt right.” He blushed at his revelation but Sal just stood, rounding the table before grabbing Louis in a hug. “Thanks love. Appreciate you helping me out.”

“Go home,” she said to Louis. “Go and call that boy of yours, and tell him you’ve got a surprise for him, go on. See you tomorrow, back in Honeydukes.” Louis hugged her again and hurried out through the door, mentally working out his schedule and when he’d be able to bring Harry back for their late night fun in the park. He changed out of his uniform, throwing it into the laundry bin at the side of the room and headed out, phone in his hand, tapping out a message to Harry.

**From Louis:**

_ Hey babe, keep Friday night free, okay? Have something planned for us. X _

**From Harry:**

_ Always free for you. Don’t forget the condoms. Xx _

**From Louis:**

_ HAROLD. Not that kind of surprise. Xx _

**From Harry:**

_ Oh, sorry. Looking forward to it anyway. Love spending any sort of time with you. xx _

**From Louis:**

_ Me too. But as for the condoms… never say never… xxxxx _

**From Harry:**

_ :D xxxxxxxx _

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

The next few days passed by quickly. Louis and Harry continued to see each other everyday, spending the evenings at Harry’s place, often alone as Gemma was out with her dancing friends more often than and not, and they took full advantage of having the place to themselves. They exchanged tender kisses, sloppy blowjobs and hurried handjobs all over the flat, showering together afterwards, getting closer with each passing day. It got to the point where Louis never wanted to leave, and Harry wanted to keep him inside, next to him all day. They only parted to let Louis go to work, and that was very reluctant too.

Finally, Friday had arrived, and Louis had put his plan into action. He’d ordered a few things at work, making use at last of his employee discount, and he couldn’t wait to surprise Harry. All Harry knew was that Louis was picking him up from his flat that evening, and he was taking him out. Louis was going to get Harry to meet him at the park, but he decided it would throw him off the scent if he picked him up. He’d even managed to borrow one of his colleagues cars for the evening, promising to return it the next day, which added to the excitement for him. Driving in Florida was always fun, and he couldn’t wait to take Harry out and about, planning a drive after their evening at the park.

Louis finished work and went back to his flat, having a thorough shower, making sure he was squeaky clean from head to toe, hoping tonight might finally be the night he had sex with Harry. They’d done everything but, and each time they were intimate, they got closer to actually doing it, something just holding them back at the last second, much to their equal frustration. Harry had let Louis finger him the other night, and it had turned positively filthy until Gemma ruined the moment by coming home, and Louis was not about to have sex down the hallway from Harry’s big sister, having a feeling his friend would be a bit too loud for that. Friend - that didn't sit right with Louis either, and he was going to have that conversation tonight. Probably.

He shrugged on a blue button down shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans on his bottom half, with his new Vans he’d treated himself to with his penultimate pay packet. He spritzed on some cologne and fiddled with his hair in the mirror, coaxing a few errant hairs into position before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out to the car sat on the road outside his student accommodation. He wound the windows down and started the drive to Harry’s, much quicker today since he didn't have to make every single stop that the bus did, and by the time he pulled up, his heart was pounding and he felt nervous, although he couldn’t explain why.

He grabbed the bunch of flowers he’d decided to buy Harry on the way home and straightened out his shirt, heading up the path to the front door and ringing the bell. He knew for a fact Gemma wasn’t in, and waited patiently for Harry to open the door. When he did, Louis felt him take his breath away for a second. Harry had on a gorgeous floral blouse with black skinny jeans and brown leather boots on his feet. He looked so handsome, his curls were down and framing his face beautifully. Louis felt like the luckiest man alive in that moment. He thrust the flowers forward, watching Harry’s cheeks redden as he took them with a shy smile.

“Thank you so much, no-one’s ever gotten me flowers before,” he admitted, turning and heading in, calling Louis to follow. He put them in a vase he reached down from one of the kitchen cabinets, and after they were put in the middle of the table, he stepped over to Louis and kissed him, hands on hips as their mouths worked together for a few minutes. Louis felt a twitch in his trousers as Harry deepened the kiss and quickly adjusted himself, pulling back and clearing his throat, a twinkle in Harry’s eye as he knew exactly what affect he was having on Louis.

“So, are you ready?” Louis asked, glancing around the apartment. Harry nodded and they headed to the door together. Harry pulled it closed and locked it behind him, and quickly linked their hands as they headed over to the car. Louis was a gentleman and held the door open for Harry, watching him slide in,organising his long legs in front of him and jogged around, jumping behind the wheel and heading in the familiar direction of work. Harry frowned when he saw the signs, wondering what it was Louis had planned, given he knew for a fact the park was now shut.

Louis pulled into the staff parking lot and took Harry’s hand, walking them in through the staff entrance, swiping his key card which had been programmed to let him in out of hours by Sal. He’d been hugely grateful when she’d given it to him earlier, and now it was finally happening, he just hoped Harry would like it. He waved at a few security guards, who were expecting him, and Louis held Harry’s hand tightly as they walked in. It was nearly 8pm now, and the sun was slowly starting to set, casting a beautiful pinky orange glow across the sky. It was a warm night, and Louis could feel a bead of sweat creeping its way down his spine as they headed into the park, straight for the place where they’d met.

“Lou, what’s going on? What are we doing here?” Harry asked, hand still tucked away in Louis’. They kept walking, coming to a stop as they went into Diagon Alley. It was a little eerie somehow when it was empty. Louis was so used to the hustle and bustle of hundreds of tourists, it felt strange to be here when it was so empty and peaceful.

“Wanted to bring you back to where we met,” he said with a shrug. “Thought we could have some dinner together or something. Just enjoy walking around in the peace and quiet. It’s been a week since we met, wanted to celebrate in some way. Probably stupid, I don’t-”

Harry stopped him with a kiss, his hands digging into Louis’ waist, tongue probing insistently into Louis’ mouth. Louis moaned into the kiss, sort of pleased no-one was around to see their amorous activities. He released him slowly, Harry pulling their bodies closer for a second.

“It’s a lovely thought. Nearly as lovely as you,” he said with a soft smile, and pecked Louis’ lips again. “But if the park is shut, where are we gonna get some food?”

“I’ve got that sorted,” Louis explained, taking Harry’s hand and walking him in the direction of the station and Hogsmeade, where he had a meal waiting for them in   _ The Three Broomsticks,  _ the themed restaurant. The food wasn’t the best, but Louis was determined to embrace the Harry Potter theme of their date to the max. He’d ordered something fairly standard, sure Harry was the kind of person to try pretty much anything and he felt nervous as they sat in the carriage together, thighs pressed against each other despite the expanse of space on the bench opposite.

“Thank you for this Louis, it’s already a great date,” Harry said with a blush. “I mean, I think that’s what this is, right?”

“Definitely a date,” Louis confirmed with a nod. “I like you, Harry. A lot. I mean, I think you probably know that already but I just wanted to say it, so you know. I’ve only got a couple of weeks left out here, but I would love to spend as much of that time with you as I can. If you want to, that is.”

“Of course I do, Lou,” Harry said, kissing Louis softly as the train came to a halt, the doors sliding open. The pair walked hand in hand through to Hogsmeade, again, eerily still and quiet. Louis stopped outside the door to The Three Broomsticks, holding it open like a gentleman for Harry to pass through. A few of the staff had agreed to stay on late for Louis’ date, and he was grateful, knowing he’d make it up to them in some way before he left in a few weeks.

They shared their meals, Harry taking the smoked chicken platter, and Louis the spare ribs platter, quickly dividing them between themselves in a way a couple who had been together months, not days, might do. The conversation between them both flowed easily as they ate, both sticking to soft drinks as Louis had to drive. Louis had insisted Harry could drink if he wanted to, but Harry shook his head, telling Louis he wanted to be able to remember everything about the night.

By the time they left the restaurant, it was getting dark and Louis took Harry’s hand again, walking him in the direction of the Hogwarts Castle. It was lit up beautifully in the moonlight, spotlights lighting up the turrets of the castle, the clear night sky behind it making it seem almost ethereal. Harry moved them around so he was stood behind Louis, arms resting around his waist as they stared up at it together. Louis had never felt more content, and let his head rest back against Harry’s chest, enjoying the feeling of being held by Harry, feeling safe and somehow at home in his arms.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Louis mused aloud, Harry nodded behind him, his chin grazing the top of Louis’ head. “I mean, I see it everyday at work but seeing it like this, it’s stunning. It’d be nice to think that somewhere, someplace like this exists, right? That there’s magic beyond our world, something we can’t comprehend?” Louis chucked to himself, realising he was probably a bit deep for a first date. 

“It is beautiful Lou, but I’d prefer to be looking at you,” Harry said honestly, and he gently span Louis around in his hold, gazing down at him. Louis usually hated being on the short side, trying to make up for what he lacked in height with his overly loud personality, his ability to make people laugh and his smile. A lot of past boyfriends had commented on his smile, how it lit up his face, made his eyes crinkle cutely at the corners, and he’d caught Harry staring a few times. He subconsciously licked his lips, drawing Harry’s gaze down to them. “Louis, can I kiss you?”

He nodded, and sighed happily when he felt Harry’s lips collide against his own again. Harry’s lips felt beautiful against his own, encompassing all of Louis’ much thinner ones, but it worked, somehow. Harry’s hand slid up, cupping the back of Louis’ head, drawing them closer together as they kissed under the moonlight. As their tongues met, Louis gripped the back of Harry’s shirt in his fist, losing himself in how Harry was kissing, making him feel so wanted.

He pulled away breathlessly, staring up at the man in front of him. “Come home with me, please?” Harry bit his lip and nodded. They both knew exactly what that meant, and a blush spread high on their cheeks as they kissed for a few moments longer. Before they left, they took a few quick photos of each other, and then a selfie with the castle in the background. They hurried out towards the station again and kissed in the carriage of the Hogwarts Express, tumbling out, both desperate now to get into the privacy of Louis’ flat.

The drive back felt like it took forever, although in reality was probably only about 15 minutes. Harry was antsy the whole way, tapping his leg up and down on the seat, Louis’ free hand clutched in his own. They kept stealing glances at each other, and Louis could feel the sexual tension radiating off the both of them. He came to a stop outside his building, and silently thanked himself for remembering to clean up before he left. He wasn’t exactly planning on bringing Harry back tonight, but he’d wanted to be prepared, just in case.

He unlocked the door and stepped out, walking round to open the door for Harry, the pair silent and nervous by now for some reason. Harry laced their fingers together as they headed to Louis’ door, the sound of televisions and music seeping through the other doorways, Louis rolling his eyes at the noise. They stepped into Louis’ flat, and he flicked the lamps on, casting a soft glow over the room.

He turned to see Harry hovering near the front door, all of a sudden looking a little unsure of himself, like he didn't quite know how to be. Louis took the initiative, figuring he was on home turf, and he wanted Harry to feel as comfortable as possible, just as Harry had made him feel at his place. He reached out a hand which Harry took, a small smile on his face now. “Kiss me then,” he said softly, and Harry bent his head, meeting Louis’ lips with his own. It didn't take long for the kiss to progress to more, Harry pressing his body up against Louis’ until Louis could feel how turned on he was by everything that was happening.

“Louis, bedroom, now,” Harry murmured and Louis started stepping backwards, towards the closed door of his bedroom. Harry reached out and turned the handle as Louis’ back hit the wooden door, and they stumbled over the threshold together, Harry practically picking Louis up as he helped him up on the bed, crawling between his legs and kissing him deeper. 

“How do you want this?” Louis asked softly, making sure Harry knew he had the power to choose, that Louis wasn’t just going to go into this blind of what Harry wanted too. Harry responded by laying down next to Louis, facing him, placing a gentle hand on his hip. They kissed lightly for a minute until Harry pulled back, his green eyes meeting Louis’ blue ones.

“I want you inside me, please,” he asked softly, and Louis nodded, having kind of anticipated that being what Harry would want. Louis’ hands came up to the buttons of Harry’s shirt and started working them open, feeling Harry’s breath hitch as his shirt fell open. It wasn’t the first time they’d been naked together, they’d showered together after all, but there was an intent to their nudity tonight, and clearly it was affecting both of them. 

Louis allowed Harry to pull his own top off, and their kissing resumed as their hands fumbled with their belts and buttons, kicking their jeans off, leaving both of them in just their boxers. Louis pushed Harry gently over onto his back and rolled on top of him, kissing down Harry’s neck, watching the goosebumps appear over Harry’s body in response to his touch. His fingers glided down, coming to a stop at the waist of Harry’s underwear, teasing his happy trail that led from underneath his belly button, down further. Harry nodded and Louis hooked his fingers under the elastic, sliding the fabric down Harry’s long, lean legs, quickly following suit with his own.

Again, this wasn’t new, but Louis’ heart was pounding, and judging by the redness of Harry’s cheeks, he was feeling the same way Louis was. Louis let his hips drop down against Harry’s, their bare cocks brushing and both men groaned, Harry’s hands coming up to Louis’ ass to grasp his cheeks, holding him in place. They continued to kiss and grind for a bit longer, until Louis felt his urge to come was nearer than was comfortable, considering they hadn’t done anything more than kissing really.

“Let me get my stuff,” he mumbled, getting up off the bed and heading to the bathroom, coming back with a couple of condoms and the small bottle of lube he’d bought at the shop the other day. Harry grinned as Louis set the things down on the bed next to him, and somehow, all the tension was gone. Harry looked up at him, unabashed now by his naked body in front of him and held his arms up, inviting Louis into them. They faced each other again on the mattress, kissing softly, hands touching bare skin, and Louis let his hand rest above Harry’s heart, feeling it’s fast rhythm. “Your heart’s beating fast, love,” he whispered.

“It’s you, you make me feel like that,” Harry whispered back, honest and open as ever. “Touch me Louis, I need you.”

“Okay baby,” Louis said quietly, reaching across Harry’s stomach, picking up the lube. The bottle dropped from his gasp, landing with a light thud on Harry’s abs, rolling off and back onto the bed. Both of them laughed, Louis’ cheeks reddening with embarrassment but when he looked back at Harry, seeing how wide he was smiling and how fondly he was looking at Louis, he kissed him slowly. He’d never laughed with someone like he had with Harry, let alone during sex. The thought filled him with a sense of calm, and as he laid back down, he reached around Harry’s back, gently running his fingers up and down Harry’s cheeks.

Harry fell backwards, spreading his legs as Louis watched, feeling a twitch in his own cock as Harry laid himself out for him, ready for Louis to take. Louis gathered himself, getting up and moving so he was between Harry’s spread legs. He’d seen this of course, fingered Harry even, but still, he was excited and wanted to bury himself deep inside that glorious body, feel how Harry felt surrounding him. Harry passed him the lube, and murmured quiet words of encouragement as Louis pushed one finger inside, gently at first, not wanting to hurt Harry at all. 

When finally Harry was writhing around, Louis crooking his fingers inside him, hitting Harry’s spot over and over, Louis pulled out his fingers and wiped them down on his sheet. Harry tore at the packet of the condom with his teeth and gently rolled it down Louis’ length, Louis watching every movement Harry’s hands made as they touched him. Harry lubed up Louis’ cock, staring at him as he worked his hand back and forth until Louis grabbed his wrist, stilling him.

“If you don’t stop that, I’m gonna come before I can fuck you,” Louis moaned and Harry nodded, propping himself up on his elbows, watching as Louis lined himself up. “Ready?”

“Been ready for too long,” Harry said, wrapping his legs up around Louis’ waist. Louis pushed forwards slowly, unable to decide between watching Harry’s face or where his cock was being swallowed by Harry’s body, eyes flitting back and forth between the two. He moaned lowly as he sunk deep into Harry, finally bottoming out, Harry’s heels digging into his back. Louis reached up and stroked Harry’s thigh, bending to kiss him. 

It was odd. He’d expected this to be fast and frantic, the both of them having been on the precipice of this for so long yet it felt completely the opposite. The way he and Harry were staring at each other felt reverent somehow, like there was something deeper between them, that this meant more to them than either wanted to let on. Louis started to slowly rock his hips, letting Harry guide his movements, kissing softly, nipping at Harry’s lips with his teeth, Harry’s hands tangled up in his hair. 

Harry hitched his legs up higher around Louis’ back, changing the angle slightly and both of them let out an audible moan at how it felt for each of them. “Fuck, you feel amazing Harry, always wanna be inside you,” Louis blurted out, unable to hold back how he really felt now. “So good baby,” he muttered as his hand scrabbled around on the sheet, seeking out Harry’s nipples, something he’d worked out Harry liked over the past few days of being intimate with each other.

“Oh my god, Lou, you’re gonna make me come, oh-” Harry moaned breathlessly, shutting his eyes as he wriggled around under Louis’ touch, Louis absolutely loving how responsive Harry was to everything he was doing. He bent his head and took one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth, sucking gently, the taste of the sweat on Harry’s skin filling his mouth, but it was so uniquely  _ Harry  _ he couldn’t bring himself to mind. His hips moved faster, pistoning his cock into Harry’s body, the sound of Harry’s moans and skin slapping skin the only thing Louis could hear, aside from the blood rushing his own body.

Louis reached down, taking Harry’s hard cock in his hand and started stroking in tandem with his thrusts, making Harry buck his hips up, pleasure flooding his veins. He wanted Harry to come before he did and so carried on, listening to Harry mumble to himself about how good Louis was, how good he felt inside him. Louis bent over again, not releasing Harry’s cock and whispered into his ear.

“Come for me.” Harry did with a loud shout, and Louis felt his hand get wet with Harry’s come, watching how Harry reacted to the strength of his orgasm. His eyes were screwed shut, jaw dropped as he thrashed around, crying out Louis’ name. When his eyes eventually opened, he grabbed Louis and kissed him so hard, still rocking back against Louis’ thrusts, and Louis picked up the pace, making it hard and fast now, determined to finish himself off. He could feel Harry’s come sticky on their skin between their bodies. “Want it in you?” he rumbled out hoarsely, and Harry nodded, neither of them caring the condom would prevent what they both really wanted to feel.

He felt Harry sucking on his tongue, pulling it into his mouth as he drove his hips forward faster, a buzzing sensation low in his stomach as he felt his orgasm just there, slightly out of reach.

“So fucking sexy, want you all the time, to make you mine,” Harry said in his deep voice, and that was enough to send Louis over the edge, shouting out Harry’s name, digging his fingers into his hips as he came into the condom, his orgasm ripping through his body. 

“Oh fuck, shit-” he said as he thrust entirely out of the rhythm now, glancing down to see Harry’s body accepting his cock, the way he so easily fitted inside. He collapsed down onto Harry heavily, panting, his chest rising and falling with his breaths. Reluctantly, he lifted himself up, pecking Harry’s lips, smiling to himself as he saw how Harry’s eyes were still shut. He walked through to the bathroom, wetting a flannel with warm water and headed over, cleaning up the pair of them before they snuck back under the covers together.

“Stay with me tonight?” Louis called from the bathroom as he rinsed out the flannel, setting it on the side, intending to put it out to wash tomorrow. He quietly crept back into the bedroom, seeing Harry on his side curled up with the blanket draped over his naked body. Louis sighed and flicked out the light, cosying up behind Harry, an arm flung easily over his waist. Louis thought Harry had already fallen asleep, so he was surprised when a hand came up and took his, holding it gently.

“I want to call you my boyfriend, Louis. Can I, please?” They weren’t facing each other, easing the pressure of the question somewhat, but in Louis’ mind, there was only one answer.

“I’d love that, Harry,” he said and laughed when Harry flipped around in his arms, pressing a rough yet intimate kiss to his lips, their stubble-laden jaws brushing against the others as they kissed. “I don’t have to be at work til lunch tomorrow. Stay with me til then?”

“Of course baby,” Harry said, pecking him before flipping himself over again, pressing his back to Louis’ chest, reaching back to grab Louis’ arm, which he gave easily. “Night night Lou. You’re amazing, you know that, right?”

“Not as amazing as you, Harry Styles,” he mumbled back, letting sleep wash over him as he hugged his boyfriend to sleep.


	6. I Want Everyone To Know Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to lovely Liz for her idea for the keyrings! <3

Louis and Harry had been boyfriends for three weeks now, and things were so good. They were thoroughly enjoying each other’s company, and spent most nights together, dividing their time between Harry’s place and Louis’ flat. If they were honest though, both preferred to stay at Louis’, knowing there was no risk of being walked in on mid-fuck (Harry had had rather a loud shouting match with Gemma about  _ that  _ one), and they could be as disgustingly cute together as they liked.

Louis was still at the park, picking up as many shifts as he could to earn money to treat Harry. They’d started to venture out more together, Louis having been told about a gay club by one of his colleagues, and he’d spent the night dirty dancing with Harry, getting hot under the collar as his boyfriend grinded against him, fending off any potential suitors with possessive kisses and touches all night. They’d managed to restrain themselves in the Uber back to Louis’, but all hell had broken loose once they’d closed the door behind them, indulging in the wildest and most frantic sex either of them had ever had.

That was one thing Louis hadn’t expected to find in the quiet, curly-haired boy he now called his own. Harry absolutely loved sex, especially with Louis, apparently, and was horny for it pretty much all of the time. Louis frequently had messages of longing and filth from Harry cluttering up his WhatsApp when he got on his break, and had to calm himself down a few times after Harry sent him a few pictures that took him entirely by surprise. That night, Louis had tied Harry to the bed with one of his Hogwarts ties and teased him with tongue and his cock until he came three times, screaming in near pain by the last orgasm. That had been a good night.

However, there was a cloud of darkness threatening to engulf their happiness, one that was only growing as the day grew near. It had been coming for three years. Louis had known this day was always going to come, but now he had Harry in his life, he wished he could put it off, turn the clock back and make it so he didn't have to go. But the plane ticket was booked, and in just two days, he was due to depart Florida for the last time, leaving Harry and the life he’d built there, the friends he’d made, behind him. The feeling settled heavily in his heart, and no matter how much he hated it, he knew he couldn’t change it.

He had resigned from Universal Orlando a week ago, crying as he handed in his wordy resignation to Sal, thanking her for everything she’d done for him, promising to keep in touch via email when he arrived back home. Somehow, he knew they would be friends for life, the older woman having been like a surrogate while he was halfway around the world from home. He’d managed to work his dates so that he had 5 full days with Harry before he had to leave, and the pair spend an evening together curled on Gemma’s sofa making plans for them, both writing off the last day entirely, knowing they wanted to spend it in bed, enjoying their last time together.

Louis awoke the morning of his final shift at the park to the smell of cooking in his flat. He sat up sleepily and rubbed at his eyes, grabbing the top sheet from the bed and draping it around his naked lower half as he stumbled into his kitchen area, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend singing along to some rubbish pop songs on the radio. He stood quietly for a minute, watching as Harry moved his hips to the beat, flipping bacon in the pan at the same time as stirring the eggs. He stepped over, wrapping his arms around Harry over the apron he was wearing that was protecting his torso, and Harry nuzzled back into the touch. 

“Morning sweetheart,” he said softly, kissing the skin between Harry’s shoulder blades. “What’s all this for, then?”

Harry spun in his hold and met Louis’ lips for a second until he wriggled out of the hold, grabbing the two plates set on the side and started dishing food onto them. “Wanted to make you a good luck for your last day breakfast,” he said with a shrug, passing one plate to Louis when he was done, herding him over to the small kitchen table, sitting opposite. Louis smiled when Harry wrapped his feet around Louis’ ankles as he pulled off the apron, both of them sitting in their boxers to eat.

“Can’t believe this is it, though,” Louis said between bites. He knew finishing his job meant the end of his time in Florida was getting ever closer, and that was still a reality he didn't want to face. “I’ve loved working there, it’s been so much fun. I’m gonna miss them all so much.” Harry reached a hand across the table and took Louis’ in his own.

“I know babe. But I’ll be there to meet you at the end of the day, we’ll go out and get totally pissed, yeah? Make you forget, have some fun?” Louis smiled slightly at that and nodded, loving how caring Harry was. They finished their breakfast, and Harry insisted on getting dressed too, accompanying Louis on the short bus ride to the park. He told Louis he was going to catch another one back to Gemma’s place after, meeting Louis outside the park again at the end of his shift. 

They stood together outside the staff entrance and Harry kissed Louis goodbye tenderly, both hands on his cheeks, their bodies pressed together despite the already intense heat of the morning. As they pulled away, Harry straightened Louis’ Hogwarts tie and kissed his forehead. 

“Enjoy it, my love,” he said, pushing Louis in the direction of the doorway. “I’ll be here tonight. Hope it all goes okay.” There were other words on the tip of his tongue but he bit them back, raising a hand to Louis as he disappeared behind the large metallic sliding door, shoulders hunched with nerves for his last day. He sighed and turned around himself, heading back to the bus stop, the weight of Louis’ impending exit weighing heavily on his heart.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

“Oh my god, you guys didn't have to do this!” Louis exclaimed as he stepped in the break room at lunch, surprised by the spread his colleagues had laid on to say goodbye! Sal and a few other close colleagues were there, platters of food, including some of the Honeydukes merchandise were set up on a table along one wall, a beautifully decorated Harry Potter themed cake sat in the middle. Louis suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed and hugged Sal, who he knew was behind all of this. 

“Thank you so much,” he whispered into her ear, hugging her tightly. She released him and kissed his cheek gently, rubbing his arms in a motherly gesture. 

“You are more than welcome Lou, we’re going to miss you so much.” He gave her a wobbly smile and walked over to the table, snapping a few photos and sending them to Harry.

**From Louis:**

_ Can’t believe they’ve done this for me. So sad I have to say goodbye to them all today. Xxx _

**From Harry:**

_ Of course they did it for you. You’re amazing. Bring me a bit of that cake home! Xxxx _

Louis smiled at that and decided he would cut a bit now for Harry so he wouldn’t forget. He chatted to his colleagues as they ate, music pumping into the room as people came and went as their breaks ended or began, Louis hugging a multitude of people before he finally had to return for his final stint in Honeydukes. Before he left, Sal called him over and handed him a little foil wrapped plate, which he took with a confused expression.

“For your boy,” she said with a cheeky grin, and Louis bit his lip, glancing down at the floor. “He’s good for you, Louis. I’ve seen you smile more since you’ve been with him than I have in three years. I know you’re scared to leave him behind love, but, well, if it’s meant to be, you’ll end up together. I have faith in that.” Louis just nodded, eyes shining with tears as he set the plate down on the side, hugging Sal tightly again.

Three hours later, the shop was still packed to the rafters and Louis had been run off his feet. A few children had come in and had a tantrum about an hour ago and Louis’ ears were still recovering. He thought his little brother and sister could scream...  well, they could certainly have taken lessons from these two. He sighed and headed out the back, grabbing another box and stepped over to the chocolate frogs, starting to replenish the diminishing display.

Suddenly, half the display crashed to the floor and Louis whirled around, about to commit actual violence to the person who had wrecked part of his display but he stopped dead when he saw Harry stood there, the most beautiful bunch of flowers in his hands.

“Oops?” he said with a smirk, and Louis could do nothing but surge forwards, Harry only just chucking the bouquet to the floor in time to catch his boy, wrapping him up in his long arms. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Louis whispered roughly into his ear, aware of the eyes of the customers on them but not caring at all. “Oh my god!”

“Sal got me in. We wanted today to be as special as it can be for you. Now seriously, sorry about your display. I’ll help you fix it.” Louis’ brain flew back to the moment they met doing exactly this, fixing the display of Chocolate Frogs that Harry had accidentally destroyed. They were both on their knees collecting up the purple boxes and Louis turned, facing his body to Harry’s. He just watched Harry gather them up, stacking them neatly and he must have felt he was being watched as his gaze flickered over to Louis. “What?”

“I love you,” Louis breathed out, unable to hold back the words now. “I love you, I know it’s soon but I do, I know I do. I love you, Harry.” He stood up and yanked Harry up with him, the pair stumbling into each other, Louis’ heart pounding at his sudden and spontaneous declaration.

“I love you too Lou, have done for a while,” Harry said with a grin, and they kissed each other deeply, there and then in the middle of the shop, high on their newfound love and passion for each other. “Fuck, I’m in love with you, oh my god. I’ve never - wow, I don’t think I’ve ever been in love before, Lou. I’m glad it’s you.”

“I’m glad it’s me, too,” Louis said with the biggest smile, feeling more complete in that moment than he had in his life.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Louis sobbed out onto Sal’s shoulder as his final few minutes at the park came to a close. Everyone had gathered in the staff room, Louis dragging Harry along with him, and he’d gone around thanking and saying goodbye to everyone, knowing he was going to miss this bunch of people more than they knew.

“Stay in touch, hon,” she said, hugging him tightly. “You’ve got my email and my phone number, use them, okay? And anytime you’re in Orlando, call me and we’ll see each other, yeah? Love you Louis, you’re a wonderful man and I wish you all the luck for your future, sweetheart.” 

“Thank you,” Louis murmured, pulling back and wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He gave Harry a wobbly smile and kissed Sal’s cheek, a pang of sadness deep inside. 

“Take care of that gorgeous boy of yours as well. You’ve got someone special there Lou, the way he looks at you… it’s how my Dad looks at my Mom even after all these years. He loves you, that much is clear.”

“I love him,” Louis replied quietly, smiling shyly at Sal. “I guess everyone is wanting to get going.” She nodded and Louis said a few final Thank you’s before accepting a goodie bag of food and cake and taking Harry's hand, taking one last glance back at the people who had become a family of sorts over the past three years. “Thank you all, for everything,” he said, choking back the tears. They all cheered and waved again as Louis pulled open the door to the staff room and walked out, Harry trailing behind, fingers laced with Louis’. 

“Let’s go home baby,” Harry said, and led Louis out to the car park, and away from his past, towards the future. 

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

Harry and Louis made the most of the next four days. There was a sense of foreboding between them, both hating the fact that each day of fun together meant they were that much closer to Louis leaving for good. Louis had caught Harry sniffling to himself in his bed when Harry stayed over the night, and while he brushed it off as the movie on the television making him cry, Louis thought otherwise. He’d had a quiet cry to himself in the shower as well. Yet neither of them spoke to the other about their feelings. It was a horrible situation. 

For their last night, Louis was sat on his sofa, waiting for Harry to return from the shop, where he’d been for a ridiculously long time considering it was only down the road. Louis’ doorbell rang and he sighed, reluctantly getting to his feet and heading over to the door, twisting the knob to pull it open. What he saw behind it made his jaw drop, and he had to take a second to catch his breath. 

Harry was stood on his doorstep in a handsome black tux, a black flower at the neckline of his white shirt in lieu of a tie, and Louis let his eyes drop down, following the curve of Harry’s body underneath the material. He bit his lip as Harry met his gaze, and Harry smiled beautifully at him, his dimple popping in his cheek. 

“What are you doing, Haz?” Louis said through a smile, blushing when he looked down at the baggy basketball jersey and shorts he had on, looking a right mess compared to Harry. 

“I’ve come to pick you up for our date,” Harry said, hands clasped behind his back. “Get changed into something gorgeously handsome for me, okay? I’ll wait in the car for you. I love you, Lou.” He stepped forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips before turning and walking back down the path. Louis couldn’t help but watch the sway of his hips as he did so, only closing the door when Harry was sat in his sister’s car. 

Louis turned around at the speed of light and ran to his bedroom, throwing open the doors of his wardrobe, rifling through until he pulled out a black shirt, and the grey suit he’d bought a few years ago for his interviews. Praying it still fitted him, he yanked off his clothes and threw them in the direction of the hamper in the corner of his room. He pulled on the (thankfully) ironed shirt, fastening the button with fumbling fingers, then reached for the trousers, sliding them up his tanned legs. 

He shucked on the blazer and headed into the bathroom, groaning when he saw the state of his hair. He ran the tap and wet the top of it with his fingers before working some wax through it, styling it into a messy quiff he knew Harry loved to see on him. Finally, he grabbed the bottle of cologne from the counter and splashed it on his cheeks and neck, taking a deep breath as he looked in the mirror. He knew tonight was going to be special and he couldn’t wait. 

He grabbed his black loafers from the floor next to his wardrobe and slipped his socked feet into them, straightening up and viewing himself for a final time in the full length mirror inside one of the doors. He’d have to do. He wasn’t up to Harry’s standards by any means, but he felt Harry would be happy enough. 

Picking up his wallet, phone and keys from the side table, he opened the front door again, pulling it closed behind him as he walked up the path. Harry was already up and out of the car, waiting patiently by the passenger door for him, only opening it as Louis approached the car. 

“You look gorgeous,” Harry said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Louis inhaled the scent of the atom Ford cologne Louis knew he only saved for special occasions and shivered as Harry kissed along his jawline. Harry pulled away and watched Louis slide into the passenger seat, fastening the seatbelt across his chest while Harry ran around, getting in next to him behind the wheel. 

They drove quietly for a while until Harry pulled up outside one of the finest restaurants in town. It was exclusive, Louis knew. You had to be on a waiting list to even contemplate getting a table and somehow Harry had managed it. Louis put a finger inside the collar of his shirt, feeling a little nervous and out of place as they walked in, hand in hand, and were led to a table, candle burning brightly in the middle. They sat and were handed menus, both ordering soft drinks as they wanted to remember every second of the night - it was going to be one they wouldn’t want to forget. 

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you never forget me, gonna make you mine,” Louis rasped, slamming Harry against the front door, coming up on his tiptoes to suck a deep love bite into the side of Harry’s neck, enjoying how Harry was clawing at his torso in pleasure, moaning wantonly. He pulled off, lathing his tongue over the mark he’d left before setting to work on another on the other side of his neck. 

Louis could feel Harry’s erection already bulging at the front of his trousers, his hips grinding forwards into Louis’, chasing some sort of pressure of his cock. He slid his hand down, cupping and squeezing Harry there, drawing the loudest, filthiest moan from his boyfriend, and that made Louis only want to tease him more. His fingers squeezed, stroked and rubbed at Harry while his mouth marked him up, and Louis was relishing the feeling of control he had. 

Louis suddenly released the pressure on Harry’s crotch and walked his fingers teasingly slowly up Harry’s torso, leaning up to whisper into his ear as he started to undo the buttons of shirt. Harry’s chest was heaving as he tried to hold himself together, letting Louis take charge. 

“Wanna make you come so hard tonight, want you to feel me deep inside for days. Gonna make you feel so good baby, you want that?” Harry just nodded as Louis started to push the shirt and his jacket to the floor, the only noise in the room the material landing with a thud onto the floor. I love you

Louis licked a line up between Harry’s nipple and blew cold air over it, making Harry shiver and his nipples harden. Louis took that as an invitation to suck one slowly into his mouth, running his tongue around the nub as Harry writhed against his body. 

“Lou, please…” Harry murmured, bringing his hands up to tangle in Louis’ hair as he moved across to the other nipple. Louis ignored his pleas for a minute, and continued his ministrations, sucking and gently biting Harry’s nipple until he was crying out Louis’ name. Louis started to reach down and work at the fastening of Harry’s trousers, unhooking it and pushing the zipper down, pulling off Harry’s nipple enough to see his trousers fall to the floor with a thud. Harry kicked them off, and Louis bent down, carefully lifting each of Harry’s feet to remove his socks and shoes. Harry was now only in his underwear while Louis was still fully clothed, and neither man could deny they loved it. Louis hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of Harry’s boxers, checking it was okay and as Harry nodded his permission, Louis pulled them down slowly, leaving Harry bare at last for him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful Haz,” he said, looking at Harry almost reverently. He’d seen this body naked so many times already, had kissed and licked pretty much every inch of it but there was something about staring at him like this, laid out for him and only him, that Louis loved. He moved forward, brushing his clothed crotch against Harry’s bare one, Harry trying to bite back the moan of pleasure that he felt, trying not to buck his hips up. He wanted Louis to take charge, to give him what he needed in his own way, and Harry was prepared to let that happen however Louis wanted it to. “Turn around.”

Harry rushed to oblige, and stood with his bare chest and stomach against the wood, warmed already by his back. He brought his palms up and laid them either side of his head, letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt Louis bend down behind him, his own hands on the back of Harry’s thighs, fingers running through the hair scattered across his skin. He kissed the mound of each cheek gently, Harry shivering already at the touch as Louis ghosted kisses across his backside, hands coming up to grip at the hips he seemed to love so much.

“Tell me if you need me to stop…” he muttered as he gently parted Harry’s cheeks and gave a gentle lick, making Harry headbutt the door in shock. It wasn’t something that they’d done before together, but now, Harry wondered why the hell they hadn’t. His breath hitched as Louis repeated the motion with his tongue, over and over and over, driving Harry wild with desire in just seconds. It was too much, but at the same time, nowhere near enough and Harry let out a moan.

Louis pulled back for a second, biting gently on one ass cheek. “That’s my front door, love. People will hear you if you moan too loud.” Harry looked down at Louis’ spit-wet face, red cheeks and smirked to himself. He turned back to the door and Louis bent back down, kissing and licking and biting all around, seeming to want to take Harry apart inch by inch before they had to part tomorrow. Harry quickly pushed the thought back out of his mind, letting himself succumb to the pleasure of Louis rimming him. 

Louis eventually pulled off, pressing a final few kisses to Harry’s hole and patted his bum before standing up and kissing across his tanned, firm shoulder blades. “Get on the bed, wanna make love to you,” Louis instructed, and held his hands as they walked through his flat, arriving at the bedroom. Louis had tidied up earlier, put clean sheets on and made it look as nice as possible for their last night together. Harry was oddly touched, but he hurried to the bed, clambering on and flopping down on his back.

“Wanna see you, please?” he replied when Louis threw him a questioning look before nodding at his reasons. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and watched Louis remove his clothes bit by bit until he was naked too. Harry’s eyes were drawn down to Louis’ impressive erection, and watched it bob as he walked around, removing the lube from the bedside cabinet along with a condom. “Um, can we.. without? Tonight? Wanna feel you if this is the last time we do this.”

“Yeah … fuck, okay,” Louis murmured, throwing the condom back in the drawer and closing it with a final sounding thud. “But Haz, this isn’t the last time. I said I’m gonna see you again, I promise you that.” Harry nodded, blinking back the tears as Louis settled between his legs and started opening him up gently, belying the passion and energy that they’d shared just moments ago against his front door. When at last Harry was writhing around, begging Louis for more, he slid his fingers out and Harry watched as Louis lubed up his bare cock, nudging the tip against his rim.

Louis had never been bare inside someone before, and it took his breath away when he started to push in, feeling the warmth of Harry around him without the barrier of latex separating them. He hadn’t expected it to feel this good, this overwhelming, so when he bottomed out, he put his hands on Harry’s knees and closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for that sensation in his belly to subside before he started to move.

Harry was in his own world of pleasure right now, completely lost in the feeling of Louis inside him, fully inside him. He already couldn’t wait to see how it would feel to have Louis come in him, but part of him wanted this to go on all night, to really make the most of every second they had together. “I love you,” he whispered as Louis slowly started to rock his hips, the drag of Louis inside him already so much. He could feel every ridge, every bit of Louis’ shaft as he moved, and it felt sublime, something he never wanted to end. “Love you so much, please don’t go-”

“Don’t, not now …” Louis choked out, knowing this display of emotion would only end in tears from one or, more likely, the both of them. He bent down and started to kiss Harry as he moved inside him, the sex already much slower and more gentle than they’d ever shared before. There was something about it possibly being their last together that made this so special, and Louis wanted to make it one that Harry would never forget. His thrusts became harder and faster when their kisses became deeper and more frantic, Harry’s hands roaming all over Louis’ body now.

Louis felt as Harry slid a hand between them, taking his own cock in his hand, stroking to the rhythm of Harry’s thrusts and that only drove Louis towards the edge faster. He pulled back from the kiss and sat back on his knees for a moment, watching his cock disappear into Harry’s body over and over as Harry wanked himself, unashamed in his actions, and Louis bit down hard on his lip, so turned on by now. He arched over Harry’s body again and started hard thrusts, driving Harry’s body up the bed and both of them were whining and moaning loudly, chasing their own highs.

Harry came first, coming over his hand and both of their stomachs, crying out Louis’ name and words of love as he did so, Louis struggling to hold on. He knew Harry wanted him to finish inside so he thrust a few more times, and it was when Harry finally whispered ‘I love you’ again that he came hard, pushing his cock so deep inside Harry it felt like they were one person. Harry whimpered as he felt Louis filling him up, the warmth passing from one body to the other, and it was quite probably the most special moment they’d ever shared between them.

Louis didn't pull out straight away after he’d finished. He lowered his body so they were pressed together, and they kissed lazily for a few moments, both too fucked out to do anything more than that. When Harry became obviously sore, Louis slowly withdrew, marvelling at the sight of his come trickling out of Harry’s body. He hadn’t expected to like it so much, but there was something claiming about it.

“You’ll always be the first to do that to me,” Harry muttered, as if he could read Louis’ mind. “No one can take that away from us, that we did that with each other first. I really wish you could stay, Louis.”

“Me too, love, more than anything. But you’ll be home soon, yeah? And we don’t live worlds apart, an hour or so at most. We  _ will _ see each other again, love. I wanna have lots more sex with you, wanna fuck you bare so much, all the time. I just, well, I just want to love you, Harry. I want to show you how much I love you.” They kissed again, before they realised how sticky and sweaty they were, stumbling to the shower together where they washed each other gently until Harry dropped to his knees, sucking Louis off until he was ready to collapse himself.

They tumbled back in bed together, sliding naked under the sheets, tangling their limbs up with each others. It was hot, too hot almost but neither could bring themselves to pull away. They kissed and cuddled until the early hours, only sleeping when they were so tired they couldn’t keep their eyes open. Harry fell asleep first and Louis pushed up onto his elbows, pressing more tiny kisses to Harry’s eyelids, his cheeks and lips.

“I’m going to miss you so much, my darling,” he whispered, roughly swiping away the tears falling down his cheeks at the mere thought of what tomorrow would bring.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

It arrived all too soon. They woke early and shared breakfast in bed that Harry insisted on making, despite Louis telling him they could go out. They had sex again, not as amazing as last night but still pretty wonderful, both crying as they came, knowing this really was it for them. Louis was all packed now, and the suitcases sat in the hallway, waiting to be loaded into Gemma’s friends’ car that Harry had borrowed for the occasion, insistent upon taking Louis to the airport. Louis did a last little tour of the place he’d called home for the past three years while Harry waited out by the car, wanting to give Louis a few minutes to himself.

Louis hadn’t expected to get emotional about four walls, but he was now. He stopped in the doorway of his bedroom, memories running through his mind of the first night he’d arrived, a scared young teenager halfway across the world from his family, then to the nights he’d had friends round, sharing pizza and beers, and finally, the times he’d shared here with Harry, making love and muttering words of love to each other. It was a lot to leave behind but Louis knew he had no choice. 

With a final sigh, he shut the front door behind him and posted the key through the letterbox, resting a hand against the wood before he walked away for the final time, turning and taking a quick picture of it for prosperity, so it didn't have to just live in his memories. He slid into the passenger seat next to Harry and took one look at his boyfriend, dissolving into tears. Harry hurried to comfort him, wrapping a long arm around Louis’ shoulders as he cried for a minute before gathering himself and wiping his eyes on a tissue Harry had taken from the glove compartment.

He watched as Harry slid the car into gear and drove off, Louis craning his neck to see the little place get smaller in the distance until finally they turned the corner, leaving it behind. The drive to the airport was fairly silent, Louis and Harry holding hands as the radio played pop songs, one after the after, adverts babbling away in between, ignored by both men. Harry pulled in to the car park as they arrived and both sighed, knowing the moment of truth was getting too near. They got out and held hands as they walked towards the terminal, shivering as the cool air-conditioned climate hit their skin, Louis breaking out in goosebumps.

Harry pulled off his hoodie and placed it over Louis’ head, smiling at the sweater paws it gave him, kissing his lips gently as they headed to check in. Harry hung back while Louis did that bit, heaving his too full suitcases onto the belt, having already paid the excess baggage fee online earlier that week. Louis made his way back to Harry and they headed over to a small coffee shop, Harry treating them both to some tea and they sat together at a small table, ankles linked as they chatted about anything, trying to take their minds off what was happening. Louis played mindlessly with Harry’s rings on his fingers, watching any kind of touch he could get.

As his eyes flicked over to the departures board, keeping an eye out for when a boarding gate was called, he bent down and grabbed his rucksack, passing Harry a small black box that he retrieved from it. When he’d purchased it, he’d thought it would be a sweet reminder of the time they’d spent together, of the connection they had and hopefully something that would keep Louis at the forefront of Harry’s mind while they were apart. Louis, however, wasn’t naive. He wasn’t expecting that Harry would keep in touch once he left, that their relationship would fizzle out once the distance set in, and although the thought made his heart ache, he knew he had to come to terms with it.

Harry took the box with a soft smile, gently cracking open the lid and gasping at what was inside. Nestled on a piece of sky blue tissue paper were two plastic keyrings, both in the shape of a doe. Harry realised straight away what they were thanks to the quotes under each of them, and looked up at Louis, tears already present in his eyes. They were the image of Snape and Lily Potter’s Patronus’, and under one image were the words ‘ _After all this time?_ ’ and under the other, ‘ _Always_ ’. Harry picked up both, setting the box onto the counter.

“Oh, Lou,” he breathed out, both keyrings laid out on his palm. “One for you, one for me?” Louis nodded and Harry passed Louis the one which said ‘Always’ underneath, kissing it before he let Louis take it. Harry unhooked his keys from his back pocket and made quick work of attaching it to his own keys while Louis did the same to his. “We’ll have a bit of each other now, right?” He stood up and rounded the table, pulling Louis to his feet and hugging him tightly, both crying quietly. Louis pulled away and sighed, nodding his head in the direction of the board.

“That’s my flight. I’ve gotta go Haz.” They walked towards security hand in hand, and stopped before Louis had to pass through. They hugged and mumbled love you’s to each other, ignoring the stares of other passengers walking around them, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Louis knew he would have to be the stronger one and pulled away, pressing one last, firm kiss to Harry’s lips, cupping his cheek as he did so, staring deep into Harry’s green tear-filled eyes. “I love you. So much.”

“Love you too. Call me when you’ve landed okay? I’ll be home before you know it, I’ll find my way back to you, I promise.” They kissed again, and Harry stifled a sob as Louis finally dropped his hand, hitching his rucksack up onto his back and walking away. He turned and gave Harry the biggest grin before finally slipping through the checkpoint, Harry blowing one final kiss at Louis’ retreating back, clutching the keyring in his hand, hoping more than anything he and Louis wouldn’t end up like Snape and Lily Potter, forever destined not to find each other again. Instead, he kissed the plastic picture and stood and wept, already feeling like Louis was a million miles away, feeling broken and so, so alone.


	7. Spread It All Around the World

**A few weeks later**

Louis looked up from where he was slumped on the bench, sighing when he still saw ‘DELAYED’ on the board next to Harry’s flight number. He hadn’t told him he’d be at the airport for his arrival, instead pretending they would FaceTime later that night. Harry was expecting Anne, his mum, to collect him, and it was Louis who had made the nervous phone call to his boyfriend’s mum, explaining what he wanted to do and asking if she minded staying at home while he made the long drive down to Heathrow. Anne had been delighted and had insisted on taking Louis’ phone number, texting him frequently now about his plans.

Louis’ playlist on his phone continued to play as he waited, jangling his keys in his hand, looking down occasionally at the now slightly battered keyring he’d given Harry on the day they’d said goodbye to each other, two long months ago now. Much to Louis’ surprise, he and Harry had continued to speak every single day without fail, Gemma often popping up in the background and moaning about how Harry was moping without Louis around, the thought warming Louis’ heart if he was honest.

A ripple of chatter ran through the arrivals hall then and Louis glanced at the board again, heart fluttering when he saw the word LANDED now replacing the previous one. He tried to calm himself, knowing it would be a while before Harry passed through baggage collection, and then through Customs and Immigration, but it would be worth it to see the look on Harry’s face. He could tell the people who were arriving from Florida, all tanned, children hyped up with Disney t-shirts plastered to their torsos, and Louis couldn’t help smiling at their excitement, greeting relatives or quietly walking back to their cars, ready to return to their normal life.

Louis spotted him. He had his hair scraped back in a bun, a single braid running down the side. He looked tired but absolutely gorgeous, a grey t-shirt and skinny jeans adorning his body. He stopped for a second, shoving his passport into his back pocket and he glanced up, meeting Louis’ eyes for a second before looking back down. Louis frowned, and all of a sudden, Harry’s head flew up again, eyes wide as he took in the fact Louis was actually there. Louis thought watching Harry’s smile spread across his face was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Harry broke into a run, suitcase dragging along behind him on the tiled floor and before either of them knew it, their bodies were slamming together, arms fisting in their t-shirts, clinging on to each other as if to prove this was real. Harry pulled back and held Louis’ face in his hands.

“You’re actually fucking here, what the fuck?” he laughed, pulling Louis up and into a kiss, rough but entirely what both of them needed. “Oh my - Lou, you’re here. I am so fucking happy to see you, god I love you!”

“Love you too,” Louis replied, letting Harry hug and kiss him again. There were a few cheers and claps around them and Louis looked up, cheeks flaming as he realised they were being watched. He bent down to pick up Harry’s bag and carried it over his shoulder while Harry pulled his case behind him, their hands linked between them. “Asked your Mum about this by the way. Called her and everything.”

“You spoke to my Mum?” Harry said with a shocked expression, pulling Louis to a stop. “Seriously, you called her? Just to arrange this?”

“Yeah, course I did, got her number from Gemma” Louis said, shrugging as he started to walk again. “I’d do anything for you, you know that.” Harry grinned and ducked his head in embarrassment, following Louis’ lead out to the car park and over to his battered old VW Golf, something Louis was proud of. He’d saved up himself, and was excited to finally have him freedom back.

Harry slid into the passenger seat next to him, and grabbed Louis, kissing him passionately. Louis groaned as their tongues met at last, tasting Harry, the familiar scent and feel of him swooping over Louis, even after all these months apart. They parted, panting and hands all over each other, grinning at their sudden need for each other.

“You got the keys, then?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, pulling them from his pocket. He grinned and handed over Harry’s own set. People had called them crazy, said it was too soon but both of them knew that wasn’t true. They wanted to be together, nothing was more certain than that, and when Louis had found a beautiful two bedroom flat he and Harry could afford together for rent in between both of their hometowns, they’d decided to bite the bullet and go for it. Louis had FaceTimed Harry from inside, giving him a tour, proclaiming it to be the best he’d seen, and they’d put a deposit down, there and then.

In fact, since Louis had returned home to the UK, things had been going well for him. He’d enrolled on a new screen-writing course in the UK, being hired as an intern at a local theatre company to help the director with his new play, and he was doing well so far. Everyone had warmed to him, and had accepted the changes to the script he’d offered, chest puffing in pride as his tutor at college read out the glowing recommendations she’d been sent. Harry, too, had enrolled in the same college as Louis, this time on a photography course. He’d sent a portfolio of shots he’d taken of Gemma and her dance class, some stunning shots that had taken Louis’ breath away.

They were both also working as much as they could to keep money coming in, and while they knew things were going to be tight and hard work for a while, neither of them wanted to be anywhere else. The drive home took a few hours, and Harry’s tummy started to feel nervous as they neared their new shared place. He’d never officially lived with anyone before, and while what he and Louis were doing in Florida felt like living together, he knew it didn't come anywhere close to what it was going to be like to wake up to Louis every morning, knowing he was his, and Harry was Louis’.

He kissed him as they got out of the car, hand in hand as they walked up the driveway to the nice looking entrance to the flat. Louis handed over the key, Harry smiling fondly down at the familiar keychain, knowing his own was nestled in his pocket. He slid it into the lock and pushed open the door, gasping at the room in front of him.

Louis had clearly been here a lot, working hard on making it feel like a home for both of them. There were a couple of new sofas that he knew Louis’ parents had treated them to, a cosy blue rug in the middle of the room and a few family photos on the wall, Harry pleased to see the split between his own family and Louis’ was even. Louis had even printed a few of their pictures from Florida out, making a little collage board that adorned one wall. Harry wandered through to their small kitchen, smiling at the few gadgets Louis had bought them, and then finally to their bedroom and small bathroom.

He pushed open the bedroom door first, and gasped at what he saw. Above the bedhead was a canvas Louis had bought them as a present. It was of a photo he’d taken on one of his last days working for Universal Resort, and was of Hogwarts Castle lit up beautifully in the evening. It had reminded him so much of the night he and Harry had spent there together, and while it had cost a fortune to get blown up to this size, it was worth it to see the expression on Harry’s face as he looked at it, taking it all in.

“Wanted something in our first home to remind us of how we met,” Louis explained, feeling Harry lace their fingers together, squeezing gently. “I’m so glad you came to the park that day and knocked my display over.” They both laughed at the memory, Harry turning Louis to face him now. “Love you. This might be crazy, all of this-”, he indicated with his hands to their home, the bed they were excited to christen that evening, “-but I want this. I’ve missed you so much, felt like I’ve been missing a part of me since I’ve been home without you. Is that crazy?”

“If it’s crazy then so am I,” Harry said with a shrug, leaning forwards to kiss Louis quickly. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks, Lou. I want you, and I want our home together. Love you, so so much.”

“Love you too.” Louis went up onto his tiptoes, kissing Harry gently, their tongues gently brushing against each other’s, hands on hips, the room silent apart from the sounds of their kisses. “Always”? Louis mumbled as they parted, eyes glistening with happiness as they stared at each other.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr fic post is here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/175713898516/youve-got-this-spell-on-me-by-lovelarry10)


End file.
